


For Fortune and Love

by Peritales



Series: For Series [1]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peritales/pseuds/Peritales
Summary: Danger once again stalks Stephanie and causes Ranger to reconsider his life choices. In one moment everything changes. Ranger learns he can't control the world around around him. Control is an illusion, and sometimes fate takes the win.
Relationships: Joe Morelli/Stephanie Plum, Ricardo Carlos Manoso/Stephanie Plum
Series: For Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206806





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This a Stephanie Plum FanFiction Story. All recognizable characters belongs to the fabulous Janet Evanovich. I am just borrowing her amazing characters for a while. I'm grateful she allows us to play with her characters.
> 
> Warning: Adult language, adult situations, some violence, some smut, may not be for the faint of heart.
> 
> Also posted on FanFiction.net under username Peritales
> 
> This is definitely a Babe story, so if you are not a Babe fan it may not be for you. This is my first story ever. I've tried very hard to ensure the editing, but if grammatical errors or other rookie mistakes ruin your enjoyment of a story, this might not be for you.
> 
> I hope we get many more Stephanie Plum novels from the great Janet Evanovich. However, I wrote this story so I would have my fantasy ending just in case I didn't get the series ending I was hoping for! I grew-up with these characters and I love this series. Thank you to Janet Evanovich! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always appreciated.

I'm currently standing in an apartment that makes my crappy one-bedroom furnished with Goodwill chic look upscale. I'm wondering why me. What did I do to deserve this?

I thought about that for a second and decided it was best not to consider that question too carefully. The truth is I am an embarrassment to my Mother, sometimes I eat cake for breakfast, I cuss too much, and I have impure thoughts. Like a lot of impure thoughts about two men.

Great I thought, basically I'm a foul-mouthed harlot with a sweet tooth. I shoved that thought out of my head. It didn't much matter because after this morning, I was pretty sure I was going to have to poke my mind's eye out anyway.

Eddie Sikes was sitting in his ancient Barcalounger held together with duct tape covered in bacon grease, wearing a Santa hat and not much else. It was September for cripes sake. Who wears a Santa hat in September!

Eddie Sikes was a well-known local drunk. He was somewhere between fifty and a hundred. Soaking wet he weighed maybe ninety pounds. Loose skin hung off his bony frame. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused and he smelled liked he'd taken a bath in gin. He was harmless.

Sikes had stolen a case of hooch out of the back of a delivery truck and was FTA , or failure to appear. He missed his court date and it was my job to bring him in and get him rescheduled and re-bonded.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I work as a bond enforcement officer, or bounty hunter for short, for my cousin Vinnie. I'm five feet, seven inches. I'm half Italian and half Hungarian. My eyes are blue, courtesy of the Hungarian side. I like my nose. I think my lips are one of my best features, and my hair is brown and naturally curly. Usually, I wear it shoulder length but finances and laziness have kept me out of the salon and it hits mid-way down my back in an unruly jumble. I'm kind of liking the new look. It makes putting it in a ponytail easier, and it tends to hide more food stains on my t-shirt.

Vinnie is my cousin on my father's side, and the owner of Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. He has the body and the face of a weasel, and the temperament of a wolverine. Vinnie is a boil on the butt of the family. He makes me look like a model daughter, so I'm secretly kind of grateful he is on the family tree.

While Vinnie may have a predilection for gambling, prostitutes and all things kinky, he is well acquainted with human weakness, which makes him a pretty good bail bondsman. Vinnie also gave me a job when I was desperate. OK, so maybe I blackmailed him into giving me a job, but he did and I'm still employed.

I'd been a lingerie buyer at E.E. Martin. A job that sounded way more glamourous than it was, but paid the bills. After the company was sold to another company, I found myself downsized right out of a job. Two cents and my college degree had netted me exactly two cents. I was about a week away from eviction and having to move back home. In desperation I'd gotten the job with Vinnie by threatening to tell his wife about some of his seedier activities that had involved whips, chains and a duck. Lucille was Vinnie's wife. Lucille was a saint as far as I was concerned. She put up with Vinnie and kept her head firmly in the sand. Denial is what made their relationship work. I could get behind that.

Lucille was also Harry-the-Hammer's only daughter. I'm pretty sure that is what sealed the deal with Vinnie. Harry would have removed certain parts Vinnie was particularly fond of and given him a pair of concrete shoes if he upset Lucille.

Vinnie was a slimeball, but it turns out I would rather work for Vinnie than live with my parents. For reasons I chose not to examine too closely, a few years later I am still doing the bounty hunter thing.

Right now, I was rethinking the wisdom at that decision. Sikes had clearly been into the hooch. He was three sheets to the wind. It wasn't the first time I had taken Sikes in and it probably wasn't going to be the last. It was, however, the first time he had been covered in bacon grease.

"What's up with the bacon grease?" I asked Sikes. I was trying not to curl my lip in disgust.

Sikes slurred something unintelligible. I thought it sounded a lot like rash.

I squinted. It didn't look like he had anything communicable, but I pulled on some disposable gloves anyway. No use tempting fate I figured. I momentarily considered leaving and bringing Sikes in another day, but I literally had twenty dollars to my name. I couldn't pay rent and I couldn't buy pizza. None of my other skips would be as easy, and I needed money now. Sikes was kind of slumped over in the chair. It looked like he might have passed out.

My eyes slid to Lula. Lula's job title is file clerk at the office, but Lula wasn't so good at that job. Vinnie keeps her around mainly because he is terrified of her, which makes her pretty cool in my book. Mostly Lula rides around with me and sometimes helps with captures. Lula is a couple inches shorter, a lot heavier, and her skin is a lot darker. She favors animal prints and spandex. Lula used to be a prostitute. She gave up the street, but kept the clothes. Today she is dressed in head-to-toe pink. Pink hair, pink tank top, pink skirt three sizes too small, and pink spike heels. I'd look like an idiot if I dressed like that but somehow it works for Lula.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not touching him." Lula said. "You're on your own girl. I'm not getting no bacon grease on me. Now don't get me wrong. I like bacon pretty good, but that is just nasty."

Lula had a point. I grimaced reached down and tried to pull Sikes up out the chair. My hands slipped down his bony greased arms and I fell on my ass. Splat. I'd landed in something. I hoped it was bacon grease.

Suddenly Sikes bolted up and started flailing around, batting the air. "I'm blind" he was screeching. He knocked the bottle of hooch over and it poured into the cushions of the chair.

I took a beat and realized he wasn't blind. The Santa hat had just slid off his greased head and over his eyes.

"Do something" Lula screeched "before he knocks his fool self out and we have to carry him."

I grabbed for him and he squirted out of my grasp. Now I had bacon grease on my shirt and in my hair. Fabulous. This day was definitely going down the toilet in fine fashion. Not all my captures go this way, but admittedly a fair number don't go as planned.

I had the cuffs out trying to cuff his bony arms. Sikes was still flailing and I took a bony elbow to the nose. I was beginning to think eating was overrated. I'd read somewhere that intermittent fasting was the new thing to do to achieve eternal youth. Personally, I thought those people were fucking nuts. Who would want to live forever if you couldn't have cake?

I saw Lula out of the corner of my eye with her stun gun. Sikes was covered in bacon grease and soaking in alcohol. I was afraid she would light his skinny ass on fire, and that would be a lot of paperwork.

"Stop!" I shrieked.

Too late. Lula had tried to stun gun Sikes. The prongs slipped in the grease and she stun gunned the chair. Whoosh, the chair was suddenly on fire.

"Fire, fire, fire!" Lula was screaming. She was running around waving her arms.

I'd read somewhere that you shouldn't put a grease fire out with water. At least I think I'd read that. Crap, I had no idea what to do.

"Find some baking soda or salt." I yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Lula was right behind me and Sikes was still flailing around screaming about being blind. He was about to be barbecued and blind if I didn't get his chair put out. I rummaged through the cabinet and found the salt and raced back into the living room. The fire was pretty much burning itself out, which I figured was a miracle from God with a little help from flame retardant upholstery. I made a mental note to go to church and be nicer to people.

I threw salt on the chair and things seemed under control.

I heard Lula behind me and suddenly I was engulfed in a cloud of white. Lula had thrown a five-pound bag of flour. Most of it was on me.

I turned around and glared at Lula. "That's flour" I ground out. Fortunately the fire was already out or who knows what would have happened. 

"Whoops" Lula said and gave me the what's a girl gonna do shrug. 

I grabbed Sikes and yanked his hat up and slapped the cuffs on.

"It's a miracle. I can see." Sikes seemed genuinely in awe of the miracle. I figured the alcohol had helped. 

I thought the only miracle was that I hadn't burned the entire neighborhood down, but I figured I'd keep that to myself. Why rain on his parade.

I turned and marched him out the door and onto the porch. Little globs of grease were plopping off in a trail behind him. My boots hit one of the patches and whoosh my feet went out from under me. I took Sikes down with me. Thunk, thunk, thunk down the stairs we went.

I was on my back staring up at the sky. The wind was knocked out of me and I was trying to catch my breath. As I laid there looking up at the crystal blue sky, I wondered why bad things always happened on pretty days.

"You dead?" Lula ventured peering down at me.

I got up and went to put Sikes in the car. He was still naked. I went back into the house found a bathrobe and put it around him. I made sure the chair was out and locked up.

Lula and I dropped off Sikes at the police station and got my body receipt. The Sergeant behind the desk just shook his head. Since I had promised God I was going to be nicer to people, I refrained from flipping him any complicated Italian hand gestures and stuck with the finger.

"I worked up an appetite." Lula said. "I may need something to calm my nerves. Did you see me. I was like a real super hero, putting out that fire like I did. I'm like Batman or Wonder Woman, if Wonder Woman wasn't some skinny white chick."

I glared at Lula "You put out the fire? You threw flour on me."

"We need some doughnuts. That's what we need." Lula said wisely ignoring the part about the flour.

I couldn't argue with that. Doughnuts made everything OK. Some people said chicken soup for the soul. I thought those people were idiots. Everyone knew it was sugar and lard that brought the bliss. I drove to the Tasty Pastry and aimed for the drive-thru.

"No" Lula said "we need to go in. Everyone knows they always fuck you at the drive-thru."

"I'm covered in bacon grease and flour."

"So? Ain't like that shit has never happened before." Lula replied.

I figured she had a fair point so I parked and we went in.

"We need to get in a different line." Lula announced.

"Why?"

"That guy always messes up our order. How hard is it to get a doughnut order right?"

I looked around the lady in front of me and it was the nervous giggler. He had been working at the Tasty Pastry for a while and Lula was right. He always messed up the order.

He was somewhere between thirty and forty. His dark brown hair was cut like someone had set a bowl on his head and cut around it. He had black, thick rimmed glasses and a green and tan striped t-shirt covered his growing belly. He never looked you in the eye and giggled no matter what the question. I had a feeling high school had been hell for him. Lots of wedgies and time stuffed in a locker. I groaned. Lula was right we should get out of this line. This guy was a loser.

This morning flashed through my mind. I was standing in the Tasty Pastry with bacon grease and flour all over me and I thought this guy was a loser. I did a mental head slap. I had just promised God that I would be nicer to people, so I gritted my teeth and stayed in line while Lula went to the restroom.

If I really thought about it, if there had been no Vinnie to blackmail into giving me this crappy job, that could very well be me standing behind the counter of the Tasty Pastry. Except for the grace of God there go I and all that bullshit I figured.

I got to the front of the line and smiled. "Good afternoon" I said.

Weird guy giggled.

"Can I have six jelly doughnuts."

Giggle

"And six Boston Cremes."

Giggle.

It was all I could do not to roll my eyes or whack my head on the counter.

I got the doughnuts and met Lula at the car. We opened the box to grab our doughnuts. We had twelve chocolate doughnuts. I whacked my head on the steering wheel, and then did it again just for good measure. God was not making this easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lula and I headed to the bail bonds office with my body receipt and the box of doughnuts. I needed to get my capture fee so I could buy food. Staples like peanut butter and beer. After that I just wanted to go home to shower and sleep for about a decade. I was done. Just put a fork in me.

Lula and I parked my current POS car. I got out and looked over at it with a measure of disdain. I didn't even bother to lock it. Maybe I'd get lucky and someone would steal it. Then again who would want a multi-colored Crown Vic? It was mostly burgundy, but had one blue door that sometimes stuck shut. I bought it because it had been cheap with a big enough back seat to transport skips. I had to say the bacon grease smell was probably an improvement over the pervasive rancid fast-food laced with weed smell.

When Lula and I entered the bonds office, Connie looked up from filing her nails and said "You smell like bacon …. and something else." No other reaction. My life officially sucked. Things like being covered in bacon grease happened so often in my life they just seemed normal.

Connie Rossolli is Vinnie's office manager. She's a couple years older than I am, a couple of inches shorter, and a few pounds heavier and way curvier. If breasts were currency, Connie would be a millionaire. Today she had her dark brown hair teased and sprayed within an inch of its life. Connie definitely subscribed to the higher the hair the closer to God philosophy. She's Italian and she's from Jersey, what else is there to say.

I handed Connie my body receipt. "It's bacon grease and burnt upholstery."

"Ah" Connie said "that explains it."

She wrote out my check and handed it to me. Suddenly both Connie and Lula's eyes fixed on something behind me and a little bead of sweat popped up on Connie's upper lip. Lula started fanning herself with a file.

Either aliens were landing in the street, or Ranger had just walked in. My money was on Ranger.

A moment later that bet was confirmed when I felt myself being sucked into Ranger's force field. I could feel the energy radiating off of Ranger and it licked its way through my body liquid and hot. My nipples contracted painfully. Yep, that was Ranger.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger, was former Special Forces turned bounty hunter, turned business man. Ranger was a partner in a security firm that operated branches out of Trenton, Miami, and Boston. Ranger mostly ran his security firm but occasionally still took high dollar bonds for Vinnie. I'd ask him once why he still did work for Vinnie, and he'd simply said because I'm good at hunting people. I could see that. Ranger was an apex predator. I, on the other hand, had a lot more qualities in common with a meerkat.

Ranger was just shy of six feet of toned muscle and perfectly proportioned physical perfection. He was drop dead gorgeous with dark hair, dark eyes, and skin the color of hot chocolate. Emphasis on the hot. Traits he owed to his Cuban-American heritage. Ranger was multi-lingual, intelligent, and street smart. Ranger was an enigma. No one knew much about Ranger. Ranger had a lot of secrets. He was about my age which put him in his early thirties, always dressed in black, and had a seemingly unlimited supply of expensive black cars with dubious origins. Currently Ranger was also a major complication in my life.

When I first started working for Vinnie, I'd been introduced to Ranger. Connie hooked us up in the hopes he would keep me from getting killed the first week on the job, or at least until Morty Beyers got back. Turns out Morty never made it back, and Ranger showed me the ropes of fugitive apprehension. Ranger agreed to watch over me and has been doing it ever since. Turns out that has been a pretty big job. Over the years our relationship has been many things. Ranger has been my mentor, protector, employer, and even my occasional lover. I had started to consider him a friend.

Lately I'd begun to think maybe Ranger and I weren't friends. Maybe I was just the equivalent of an amusing pet to Ranger.

He is one of two men in my life, and I still don't know anything much about him except that our relationship is unclear and my feelings for Ranger are dangerous and complicated. Ranger has made it clear his life path doesn't include marriage or long-term commitment. The problem is, every time I have a Ranger induced orgasm, he makes me forget those things are important. Maybe marriage and commitment are overrated because being with Ranger is magic.

Then my Catholic guilt kicks in and I think about how many hail Marys I will have to say for being responsible for my Mother becoming a raging alcoholic. I'd always had a little trouble with the devotion part of being a Catholic. The guilt part I had down in spades. I was struggling to keep Ranger out of my bed and out of my head. I didn't even know if I wanted to get married, but as irrational as it was, I wanted it to at least be an option.

Ranger doesn't usually leave a lot of space between us, but today he was keeping his distance. Probably in deference to the fact I was covered in bacon grease and flour, and smelled like a bacon wrapped burnt chair. Even though I knew he was behind me, I barely managed to contain a moan when I felt his hand settle on the back of my neck. His hand was warm and sent a sizzle through me. I had an unnatural urge to run to the bathroom and look in the mirror to see if his hand had actually branded me on the back of the neck.

Ranger reached around me and dropped a file on Connie's desk. "Just send the check to RangeMan." RangeMan is the name of Ranger's security firm. RangeMan operates out of a non-descript seven story building in the heart of Trenton. Ranger also keeps an apartment there.

"Vinnie in?" Ranger asked.

Connie's eyes cut to Vinnie's office door and she nodded.

Ranger's energy was humming through my body, and before I turned around and made a fool out of myself by humping him in the bail bonds office, I needed to get some space. I took a step away from Ranger and turned to face him.

Ranger's eyes slowly scanned my body. "Vaseline?" he asked.

"Bacon grease." I replied.

The corner of Ranger's mouth twitched like he was thinking about smiling. In Rangerland this was the equivalent of a belly laugh.

"No wonder I want to eat you" he said softly. His eyes locked with mine.

I felt the heat rush to my face and my nipples strain against my t-shirt. I had first-hand experience with Ranger in bed and I knew when Ranger made love he touched, kissed, and licked _everywhere_.

Ranger unzipped his windbreaker, took it off and draped it around me. The jacket was warm with his body heat and smelled like Ranger. I may have whimpered a little.

Ranger grinned and his eyes landed on my nipples and he said "You look cold." I narrowed my eyes at him and he softly chuckled, leaned down close to my ear and said "wait for me outside I need to talk to you." With that he strolled into Vinnie's office and closed the door.

Lula, Connie, and I stood there for a full minute staring after Ranger's wake.

"I think I just had a hot flash." Connie said.

Lula looked at me "you and officer hottie must be on again."

I just shook my head and waved bye. I didn't want to think about Morelli the other man and the other complication in my life right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I went outside and stepped into the alley next to the bail bonds office. The alley was kind of like Ranger's unofficial office. I leaned with my back against the building, one foot bent at the knee with the sole of my boot on the wall while I waited for Ranger. It felt a little bit like waiting on the results of a pregnancy test. Lots of anxiety, anticipation and just a little hope.

I sucked in a deep breath and thought about Morelli.

Joe Morelli is a plain clothes detective with the Trenton Police Department. He's six foot of lean muscle that oozes testosterone. He is movie star handsome, and he is Italian through and through. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and the temper to match. Morelli is a good man and a good cop.

Morelli has been in my life as long as I can remember. He was my first lover and sometimes I think it is possible he will be my last. That we will finally take the plunge and get married. Morelli started out as a wild child, but somewhere along the line he turned in to a responsible adult with a stable job, a house, and a shaggy orange dog named Bob. Morelli is downright domesticated compared to me. Somewhere along the line, my jaunt into adulthood got stunted and Morelli bypassed me in the maturity department. I live in a one-bedroom apartment with a hamster and a broken toaster.

I love Morelli and I know he loves me. I'm just not so sure some days he actually likes me. Morelli and I have had an on-again, off-again relationship for a while. Neither of us are able to get on the commitment train at the same time. Right now, we are neither on-again nor off-again. We are at a stalemate and that stalemate is over Ranger.

Morelli thinks Ranger is a loose cannon that doesn't respect the law. There could be some truth to the fast and loose with the law part, but Ranger has a strict moral code. Problem is sometimes that code runs outside of the bounds of the law. I think it is possible Ranger has even killed people. Mostly bad people I think, but still, he can be scary and intense. Despite all this, I never feel safer than when I'm with Ranger, and I really don't know what that says about me.

There is also a fair amount of suspicion about my relationship with Ranger. Morelli doesn't ask and I don't tell, but I know Morelli suspects that I've been with Ranger when we were in the off-again stage. Morelli doesn't like my job and he especially doesn't like it when I partner with Ranger.

And, that is where we currently are. Morelli has laid down the gauntlet.

As I waited, I replayed the latest fight with Morelli. This fight felt different. Like there was a finality to it that hadn't been there before.

It was Monday morning. Morelli and I had spent the weekend together. A wonderful weekend with no dead bodies, crazed maniacs, or Molotov cocktails thrown through the window when my phone chirped.

I read the text. It was from Ranger. When I looked up Morelli was scowling at me. "What?" I said making a palms-up gesture.

"That's Ranger isn't it" Morelli bit out.

"Yes."

"You know how I can tell it's Ranger? Because of that stupid grin you get on your face."

My eyes widened and it was game on. I'm half Italian and half Hungarian, but I definitely got the Italian temper and creative hand gestures. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" I screeched as my voice started to raise.

Morelli blew out a frustrated breath. "It means I'm a fucking idiot is what it means."

My eyebrows went up half an inch as I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Look Stephanie, I keep thinking the reason we can't manage to get down the aisle or even live together for more than a month is because you're stubborn and won't get a real job and I'm an asshole for wanting you to." 

Morelli took a deep breath and pushed forward. "But I think the reason you won't get a real job is because of Ranger. I think you're waiting for Ranger to finally get his shit together. I see how you look at him. I know there were pictures missing from Scrog's scrapbook."

Edward Scrog was a psycho that had targeted Ranger. He had created an entirely fictional life and tried to steal Ranger's identify. He stalked Ranger for months documenting every aspect of Ranger's life, and eventually kidnapped Ranger's daughter and me. He had shot and nearly killed Ranger. It was at that moment when Ranger walked through the door, and Scrog shot Ranger that I realized I had deep feelings for Ranger. Maybe I even loved him.

Morelli was on a roll and plowed on "Do you think I didn't notice that the only two women Scrog found in Ranger's life were you and his daughter? Scrog certainly thought you were in a relationship with Ranger. What did the missing photos show Stephanie?"

Ranger was a private guy. I certainly expected he would have taken things out of the scrapbook of surveillance Scrog kept. Things he didn't want the police to know, like invading third world countries, but I'd never really thought too long about what else Scrog may have captured. Intimate moments between me and Ranger?

I shook my head. "That's ridiculous! I work with Ranger. I'm not in a relationship with him." I knew even as I said it, I was really trying to convince myself of that more than Morelli.

Morelli blew out a frustrated breath and then he threw down the gauntlet. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't sit around and wait for you to get blown-up or run away with Ranger. I love you and I want to get married, but you are going to have to choose Ranger and being a bounty hunter or me. Think about it and let me know."

I was gobsmacked. So, I did the adult thing. I gave an inelegant snort, flipped Morelli the finger along with some serious side-eye, grabbed my messenger bag, and stormed out. I wedged myself behind the wheel of my car I sped off. I hadn't said a thing. Mostly because I was afraid it was true.

As I drove, I began to work up some righteous anger. What the hell? How dare Morelli say that to me. It wasn't like Morelli was the bastion of commitment. I didn't get all googly eyed when I talked to Ranger. Did I? I blew out a combination between a sigh and a sob. I wanted to be angry but I was afraid there was just a little truth to it.

When I first blackmailed Vinnie into giving me the job, I was about a week away from eviction and desperate. In the years since, the economy has improved and I could probably get a better job. The problem was I didn't want one. The scary part, if I really was honest with myself, is I am addicted to the adrenaline. Maybe not the scary parts and dead bodies but definitely the freedom to set my own schedule and have wild adventures. I'd tried regular jobs for a brief time when Morelli had made his last ultimatum and they had been mind-numbingly boring. Every time I thought about settling down with Morelli, having kids or being a housewife, I got nauseous like I'd eaten bad Tuna. I didn't want to admit it, but I was also addicted to Ranger.

Part of me was very afraid that if I stopped working for Vinnie I would no longer be in Ranger's orbit and he would just slide right out of my life. When I first met Ranger, he was playing a different part. He was street-Ranger. Dressed in black leather, cowboy boots and enough gold chains to make Mr. T jealous. During a joint capture, a skip told Ranger he hadn't heard him come up behind him. Ranger had quoted Carl Sandburg. He said he was quiet like the fog that came on little cat feet. I knew right then there was a lot more to Ranger than met the eye. I thought that I'd get a chance to learn more about him, yet here we were years later and I still knew very little about Ranger. If I was honest, Morelli was right. I was terrified Ranger would evaporate like fog on little cat feet from my life one day and then where would I be? When did Ranger become such an important part of my life?

I'd decided when I was rolling around on the ground with Sikes earlier today that for my own self-preservation, I had to distance myself from Ranger both emotionally and professionally. Yet, here I was waiting for him in the alley like an idiot. I didn't have to worry. No one was ever going to accuse me of good judgement or common sense.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard "earth to Babe" as my vision swam into focus. I was leaning up against the wall staring at the ground. In my field of vision, I could see black bates boots. I did a slow scan upward. Black cargo pants were tucked into the boots, a black nylon utility belt with about five ways to kill people attached, a black t-shirt painted over a seriously delicious chest. It was Ranger in his usual work uniform.

Ranger grabbed the windbreaker and hauled me to a standing position pressed up against him. His knuckles rested lightly on my breasts. I felt my stupid traitorous body react to his touch. My body's reaction was not lost on Ranger. I saw him smile.

I blew a piece of hair out of my face and decided I'd go for upbeat and perky. Ranger had an uncanny knack for being able to read me and right now I was too vulnerable. I needed to have this conversation and get the hell out of the alley and away from Ranger fast.

"What's up? What can I do for you?" I was impressed my voice sounded normal.

"You can marry me." Ranger's voice was soft like velvet and close to my ear.

"Yes." I whispered.

Shit, shit, double damn shit. Did I just say that out loud? My eyes flew to his. Ranger's face showed no emotion. Not that it was unusual. Ranger wasn't a guy that telegraphed his thoughts. If Ranger didn't have his hand up my shirt or his tongue in my mouth, I had no idea what Ranger was thinking. Even then it was only about a fifty-fifty shot.

I tried to recover. I stammered "I mean w-w-what?"

"I have a job I need help with. We think the best way to get intel on an arms dealer we are tracking is to get close to his fiancée and wedding planner. I need a fiancée."

I was irrationally angry at Ranger's explanation. Of course, it was for a job. What the hell else was it ever with Ranger. "Why don't you ask Jeanne Ellen to do it?" I snapped. Jeanne Ellen Burrows was the equivalent of a female Ranger. She'd worked with Ranger before. She was gorgeous with big boobs, and I suspected just Ranger's type.

"Because when I imagine being married, I picture you not Jeanne Ellen."

"You imagine being married?"

"Sometimes" Ranger said. "But just not right now."

My eyebrows climbed an inch up my forehead and my voice went up about an octave. "Not right now or not ever?" I knew my heart was pounding erratically and I knew Ranger could feel it.

The minute the question left my lips I wanted to smack myself in the back of the head, so I did the next best thing and thunked my head back on the wall. I needed to get a grip and I needed Ranger off of me. I grabbed Ranger's wrists and pulled them off of my jacket and gave him a hard shove to push him away from me. That of course did nothing, since pushing Ranger was like pushing a brick wall. To my surprise, after a beat he took half a step back.

I put up my hand in a stop gesture and said "Never mind, forget it. I don't want to know if it is not now or never. It doesn't matter." I knew I had to find a way out of this. There was just no way I could possibly pretend to be Ranger's fiancée and keep my sanity. I took the rational approach. "When would it start and for how long?"

"Friday and a few days. Maybe a week."

"I can't do that. What would I do with Rex?" Which was an absurd question because Rex is my hamster, but I was panicked.

"Ella can watch Rex" Ranger said. Ella is Ranger's housekeeper. The thought put me in an even more sour mood. Great Rex could go live with Ella and she'd no doubt give him bottled spring water, organic carrots and peel his grapes. Rex would abandon me for Ella and then I'd have no one.

I tried my next excuse. "I can't. I have skips. What would Vinnie do?"

"I'll have Tank help you. Close open skips before you go." Tank was Ranger's second in command, and as his name implied, he was built like a tank and he was skilled like Ranger.

Now this got my attention. If Tank was with me, I'd be able to bring in some high dollar skips and not only make my rent for the next month but have a little money left over. Money I could use while I looked for a new job I decided. Or at least buy a toaster that worked.

I sighed. I knew my fate was sealed. "Ok" I said.

Ranger had been studying me with his arms crossed on his chest. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Come by RangeMan at 5PM tonight and we'll go over the plan and then we can go to dinner."

Ranger waited a beat like he was weighing his options and then said "There is one other thing. I need a distraction tomorrow night. This is a really bad guy and the FBI is involved, which usually means it turns into a clusterfuck. I don't want you to do it if you don't feel comfortable."

"What are we talking?" I tried to sound nonchalant like the last awkward exchange hadn't just happened and I hadn't physically pushed Ranger away from me. Normally I was plastered against Ranger trying to crawl up his body.

"I need you to sidle up to him at the West End bar, place a tracker and then get out."

"So basically, you need slutty office worker?"

"Yes, that covers it" Ranger grinned. Clearly, he felt better now that we were back in more familiar territory.

"Sure" I said "I can do that. When?"

"Tomorrow around 5:30 PM. We can discuss it tonight." With that Ranger put his hand behind my head and gently pulled me forward brushing a kiss on my forehead and left.

I stood there until I heard his Porsche 911 Turbo start and take off. I blew out a breath. I was fucking doomed and I knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only about 3PM so I still had a couple of hours before I had to be at RangeMan, and I really needed to try and get the bacon grease out of my hair before wild dogs started stalking me. I got in my car and headed for my apartment.

I live in a three-story non-descript building that largely looks like it was built by the same architects that built housing in the 1970s Soviet Union. It's brown brick, square and completely lacking in character. Fortunately, it's cheap.

Most of my neighbors are Seniors so it tends to be quiet, but close-up parking is at a premium. I parked several rows back got out and headed in. I decided to take the stairs. I wasn't a big fan of organized exercise, but I'd been trying lately to improve my stamina and taking the stairs made me feel righteous.

I opened my apartment door and found an envelope had been slid under the door. I picked it up and put it on the table. I'd deal with that later. Right now, I needed a shower. I walked over to Rex's aquarium and tapped on the glass. I heard some rustling and Rex popped out of his soup can and looked at me with his little beady eyes. His whiskers twitched and he sniffed around for any new food. Finding nothing he went back into his can. That was about as complicated as my relationship with Rex got, but it worked.

I got a black trash bag and took it with me into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and stuffed them in the bag. I considered calling my Mother to see how to get grease out of clothes, but decided she would probably want to know how the grease got there in the first place. I'm sure the Burg gossip tree was already at work, and I would have to explain soon enough why I was rolling around with a naked, greased man after setting his house on fire.

I turned on the shower and stepped in. It took three washes, but I finally got the bacon grease shampooed out of my hair. It was a good thing because the hot water had long since run out. I stepped out of the shower teeth chattering and wrapped myself in a towel. I peeked out and looked around. No strange men in my apartment. Maybe the day was looking up after all.

I went to get dressed in my usual uniform of jeans and a t-shirt and I remembered Ranger said we were going out to dinner. I hadn't put much thought to it at the time, but usually dinners with Ranger involved his work so I decided to dress up a little. I pulled on a pair of black slacks and a black V-neck sweater. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I was mini-Ranger.

I pulled the sweater off and tossed it on the bed. I rooted around until I found a light blue button up shirt and put that on. I dried my hair and put on a few swipes of mascara. After my day, this is as good as it got I told myself. Besides it was Ranger and I didn't care what Ranger thought about how I looked. I was not going to sleep with Ranger. I wasn't even going to let him put his tongue in my mouth anymore.

I went into the living area and my eyes landed on the envelope. I opened it up and a picture of a man's dick fell out with a note. The note said I'm ready for you. I'd been hoping it was from Publisher's Clearinghouse telling me I'd won. No such luck. Just some lame ass picture of a pretty lousy dick. There had been a time when someone putting lewd pictures and notes under my door might have affected me, but anymore this seemed pretty tame.

I looked at the time. It was 4:30 PM. Time for me to head to RangeMan. I sighed. I needed to get this done and then I needed to talk to Morelli. He was right. I was being unfair. I wanted both of them in my life but that wasn't possible. At least not as far as Morelli was concerned.

Ranger on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He largely ignored my relationship with Morelli and had even pushed me to reconcile with him more than once. Despite the fact that Ranger knew Morelli thought he was a nutcase, Ranger had always said Morelli was a good man and a good cop. He never said a bad word about Morelli to me.

Maybe the truth was Ranger could co-exist with Morelli because Ranger simply didn't care. I was sure Ranger had a small stable of cooperative, discrete women that he visited when the urge struck him. Maybe that is all I ever was. Just another cooperative woman. I felt unexpectedly sad at the thought and a tear popped out and ran down my cheek. I brushed it away and grabbed my bag. Time to get the next phase of my life started. A phase that no longer included Ranger or temptation or indecision. I pushed away the thought that a life without Ranger seemed pretty bleak.


	6. Chapter 6

I used my fob to get into the RangeMan garage. I found an open space and parked. I knew from experience Ranger would have already been alerted I was in the building. I got on the elevator and used my fob to push the button for the seventh floor and Ranger's apartment.

I got to his door and stood there for a beat. Normally I would just let myself in but the new Stephanie was all about boundaries, so I knocked and waited. Ranger opened the door and looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Babe" he said as motioned me inside.

Babe covers a lot of ground with Ranger. Tonight, it was just a hello.

Ranger's apartment is a lot like Ranger. Magnificent and Zen. His apartment is decorated in comforting earth tones. Cream, gray, and tan with sleek lines and dark furniture. It is masculine without being overwhelming. It has beautiful artwork and fresh cut flowers. Neither of which I think Ranger has ever noticed. Ella keeps Ranger's life comfortable and orderly. While Ranger lives in the apartment there is nothing personal. No pictures, no mementos, no favorite coffee mug. This is one of the things that has always terrified me a little bit about Ranger. He is attached to nothing. It is like he is moving through life on a mission to right the wrongs of world. He is just passing through and doesn't seem to expect to be here long. It's not that I think Ranger necessarily has a death wish. I think he just accepts he probably won't ever be old.

I smiled at Ranger to cover my unease. He was dressed in black slacks and a black cashmere sweater. I knew he would also put on a jacket when we left to hide the gun. Ranger never went anywhere unarmed.

"You look nice" Ranger said as he did a slow body scan from head-to-toe and back up again. It felt like Ranger was taking my vitals and measuring my heartrate. Maybe even peeking inside my soul. Whatever he saw, he must have determined I wasn't up for our usual sexually charged interaction. He motioned me over to the table to take a seat.

We went over the plans. First for the job tomorrow. Ranger needed me to get close to a guy named Tim Harris and plant a tracker on him. A rather bland name for a very bad dude. Ranger explained Harris was suspected of running drugs and trafficking in teenage girls. Harris had a reputation for raping and brutalizing his dates. Ranger reached out and took my hand. Electricity shot up my arm at his touch.

"Look at me Steph" Ranger said. I knew whatever came next was going to be serious because Ranger rarely called me by my name. "This is a bad guy. He rapes women and gets off on brutalizing them while he does it. You don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable."

I locked eyes with Ranger. "You will be there with me, right?" Ranger nodded yes. "Then I feel comfortable doing it." It was true. I knew Ranger would never let anyone hurt me. He protected me from everyone. Everyone but him and my own stupid feelings anyway.

"We will meet here tomorrow at 5 PM. I'll wire you up and then we will head to the bar. You'll plant the tracker on him and then get out. Tank will pick you up out front and take you home."

I knew Ranger was coordinating with a few alphabet agencies on this guy but I frowned and asked "where will you be?"

Ranger still had my hand and was lightly drawing circles on my inner wrist. "My job is to track and neutralize him" he said. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and an involuntary shiver went down my spine. I was afraid I knew what that meant and I wondered how much of his soul it would cost him.

"Why you?" I asked.

Ranger's shoulder went up in a slight shrug. "Because someone has to do it and it is what I'm good at." Ranger raised my hand to his lips and brushed a kiss on my palm and wrist. Then he released my hand and moved on to the rest of the plans. I felt bereft at the loss of physical contact.

We talked about my gig as his fiancée. An arms dealer named Matt Baetz and his fiancée Elizabeth Shuette were scheduled to stay at an exclusive resort in Miami Beach. They had planned a destination wedding at the resort and would be there all week. The feds believed Baetz was also going to be transacting a large arms deal while he was there, and it would provide a unique opportunity to take him down. Assuming someone could get close enough to learn the details. That's where I came in. The feds believed the best route was to be another couple looking at a destination wedding using the same resort and wedding planner, and to strike up a friendship, learn details, and plant bugs. A couple planning a wedding would seem far less conspicuous than a single guy.

My entire role in the whole thing was literally just arm candy. Stand around and look cute. I figured I could handle that. It seemed easy enough and I knew I could use the money. RangeMan paid better than Vinnie, and I figured if I was with Ranger the odds of being blown-up, shot, or wrestling around on the ground with a naked greased guy were lower. Not zero mind you, but definitely less.

Ranger said he needed me to come by tomorrow around 3 PM dressed for the bar and meet with Ella. We were going in hot and I needed to look the part. Ella had clothes I needed to try on to be altered for our trip to Miami. After, we would head out for Harris. Tank would pick me up at 9 AM and help with skips.

"Tell Tank to pick me up at 10AM." I didn't tell Ranger, but I had a job interview with a big law firm downtown. They needed office work and a part-time investigator. I figured the office part would satisfy Morelli and the investigator part would keep me from going crazy. I didn't plan to tell Morelli about the investigator part.

Then Ranger dropped the next little tidbit. He had booked me into a spa Friday morning before we left for Miami for nails, hair and waxing.

"Waxing?" I asked. "Why?"

"I thought a Brazilian would make it easier to wear the bikini I bought you and for…..the other things I plan to do to you." His gaze traveled pointedly south and he gave me a wolf grin.

My mouth fell open and my face turned beet red. I didn't know what to say. Heat had instantly swirled low and dangerous in my belly and I had distinct visions of the last time Ranger had done things to me. I snapped my mouth closed and audibly swallowed. "Dinner" I squeaked.

Ranger grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. A perfectly tailored black jacket cut to accommodate the gun at the small of his back.

"So, what's the deal with dinner" I asked. "Meeting your lawyer, scoping out a client, saving the world?"

"No, I thought it would be nice to just have dinner."

"Like a date?" Nothing like slitting your own throat I thought. I didn't know why I had to keep pushing.

"Yes, exactly like a date." Ranger said quietly.

For the second time in as many days I was gobsmacked. My heart jumped into my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

We went downstairs to the garage and got in Ranger's Porsche 911 Turbo. This is my favorite of Ranger's vehicles. It has buttery leather seats with a sleek and beautiful exterior that covers barely contained raw power. Just looking at it turns me on. It's a lot like Ranger.

We drove out of the garage and into the twilight. Ranger isn't big on small talk so the ride was quiet. I was a little worried dinner would be the same, but I figured a free meal is a free meal, so I relaxed into the seat and studied Ranger's profile and tried to quantify what I felt about him.

I have always liked all of Ranger's personas. I liked street-Ranger, CEO-Ranger, and I especially liked naked-Ranger. But the truth is I don't know much about any of them. Every once in a while, Ranger will dole out tiny tidbits about himself that I file away in my Ranger folder. I knew he went to college, had been special forces, had a daughter and a short-lived marriage, came from a large family, and had been raised Catholic. He had a penchant for guns and classical music. Beyond that I was stumped.

Ranger has been the constant in my life for years. Ranger and I were never on-again, off-again. When I needed him, he was simply there for me, even when we both knew what I was doing was stupid. He has bailed me out of more scrapes than I can count and encouraged me to be better at what I was. He never said I wasn't cut out to be a bounty hunter even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He didn't like it when I got hurt, but he never yelled or made ultimatums.

Ranger was also very consistent about our relationship. Ranger loved me. Although Ranger's definition of love seemed to revolve more around condoms than commitments. Ranger was focused on fixing his Karma and achieving forgiveness, whatever that meant. That didn't leave any room for marriage or long-term commitment. He had been clear and unwavering about that from the beginning. What I couldn't figure out is whether his acceptance was because he loved me just the way I was, or because he just wasn't that invested.

Ranger glanced over at me "Babe?" This was the what are you thinking Babe.

I decided whatever the answer was, I was going to just enjoy being with him tonight. I pushed away the sick feeling in my stomach that this might be one of the last times we would be cocooned together in a dark car. "I'm just admiring the view." 

Ranger reached over and took my hand. He raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across my knuckles. We rode the rest of the way in silence holding hands. It was surprising and very nice.

I had no idea where we were going. I was only mildly intrigued when we pulled into the lot for an upscale steak and seafood restaurant. The last time I had dinner with Ranger, I was pretty sure the red stain on the table cloth was pizza sauce, but it might have been blood.

That's the thing about Ranger. He moves effortlessly through the underbelly of Trenton as well as in circles of high-society and powerful people. Me, I look like a fish on land at either extreme.

The owner greeted Ranger and led us to a small private room where Ranger could sit with his back to the wall. I declined Ranger's offer of wine because my goal for the night was to keep my clothes on, although I was starting to waffle about the part where I had decided to keep Ranger's tongue out of my mouth. Ranger could damn near bring me to orgasm simply by kissing me so I figured it might be a fair trade.

We ordered. I got the surf and turf and Ranger got grilled fish and vegetables. If Ranger had a flaw this would be it. The man had no idea about food.

"I've been thinking about opening a RangeMan branch in Washington DC" Ranger said. He put down his fork and looked over at me. "It will mean I'm going to be in DC most of the time."

I felt something akin to dread wash over me. "It sounds like business is going well. Would this mean more or less government contracts?"

"More but different." He was still holding my gaze. "I could use someone to help me with the start-up and to run the office. You could come with me."

I thought I might actually have a heart attack if my heart beat any faster. I suddenly realized I had been holding my breath. What did that mean you can come with me? Did he just need office help or did it have a deeper meaning? I searched Ranger's face and came up empty. His expression gave nothing away. I decided to hedge my answer "That's a nice offer. I'll think about it."

Ranger let it go. The rest of the meal was like being in a different dimension. Ranger made small talk. We talked music, books, politics and the weather. Nothing too personal, but Ranger was delightful. Ranger even shared some of my chocolate cake. I'd never seen this side of him, but then again Ranger and I had never been on a date. I liked it.

When we got back to the RangeMan garage, Ranger parked and looked over at me. He reached over and pulled me to him for a kiss. The kiss started soft and gentle and ended urgent and hot with a lot of tongue. When he pulled back his eyes were dilated nearly black and I was panting.

His lips brushed the shell of my ear and he whispered "Do you want to come up?"

I filed through the thousand reasons getting naked with Ranger was a really bad idea. Mostly because I didn't know how many more encounters I could have with Ranger before I lost the ability to walk away from him, I said "No" but what I really meant was yes.

"Liar" Ranger whispered. He licked and gently nipped the sensitive place and the base of my neck where my neck meets my shoulder then got out of the car and walked around to open my door.

I got in my POS car and drove home thinking I definitely needed a date with my shower massager.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I got up early, showered and stuffed myself into the best conservative suit I have. It is a gray two button jacket, sensible skirt that hits below the knee, and a blush-colored blouse. I dried my hair, put on concealer and swiped some mascara on. I used my favorite lip stain and then stuffed my feet in sensible low-heeled black pumps.

I went downstairs, looked around for creepy stalkers, and then got in my car and drove downtown to the law offices of Simon, Martin and Roseburg one of the biggest law firms in Trenton. I had an 8:30 AM interview.

I was ushered in by a plain looking woman in a brown tweed suit with no make-up. She said the managing partner would be with me shortly and left.

A few minutes later the door opened and a short, rotund man in a blue suit and red tie came in. He had ruddy skin, thinning hair and a pleasant smile. He introduced himself as Ralph Simon, one of the managing partners. He looked over my resume and then back up at me squinting. "You're not the bombshell bounty hunter in the paper that burned down the funeral home, are you?" he inquired.

I thought well shit there goes this job. "It was an accident" I mumbled and started to gather my bag to leave.

Simon started laughing so hard he was crying and put up his finger gesturing for me to wait. "No, no, no this is perfect. This will piss off my dickhead partners. You're hired" he wheezed between laughing fits.

I wasn't going to lick a gift horse in the mouth so I thanked him and told him I could start in about a week. I figured that gave me plenty of time to be Ranger's fiancée and for Connie to hire someone else. It was going to be hard to tell Connie and Lula I was leaving. We had become good friends and I was going to miss them, but I knew if I wanted a life with Morelli, I needed to do this. I got a doughnut and a cup of coffee from the shop next to the law offices. I got in my car to head back to my apartment. As I drove, I reassured myself Morelli was what I wanted.

I got to my apartment and parked. I looked at the time. I still had half an hour before I had to meet Tank so I pulled my phone out and called Morelli.

He answered on the third ring sounding cautious and a little pissed off. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't talked to him since I stormed out of his house.

I took a deep breath and launched right into to it. Nothing like ripping off the Band-Aid. "Look" I said. "We need to talk. You were right. Not about the Ranger relationship thing but about the job thing." I bit my lower lip and snuck a peek out the side window of the car. I was looking for dark clouds that might mean I was about to be struck by lightning.

I trudged on. "I got a new job. An office job at Simon, Martin and Roseburg that I start in next week. I love you and I choose you." There, I'd done it. So why didn't I feel elated? Why did I feel sick?

I heard Morelli's voice soften and I pictured his dark chocolate eyes going all soft. "Really? And you're done with Ranger?"

My throat closed-up and I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and spill down my cheeks. "Yes" I croaked "I'm done with Ranger. I have one more small job I need to do with him and then yea, I'm done." I wasn't about to tell Morelli that job was to pose as Ranger's fiancée 24/7 at a swanky resort in Miami.

I could feel Morelli weighing that information. Finally, he said "OK, then let's do this thing. Bob misses you."

I smiled. "I miss Bob." I said it with just enough inflection to sound like sex. "Maybe I can come over and say hi to Bob."

Given Morelli's hot Italian libido I figured this was the fastest way to make-up. Morelli had once proposed to me during a libido attack so I knew this idea had merit. Don't get me wrong. Morelli is hot and outstanding in bed. The difference is sex is at the top of Morelli's list. Sex is maybe second or third on my list behind paying rent and cake. Unless of course it's sex with Ranger, and then I'm the idiot blithely chasing the doomsday orgasm.

I heard Morelli sigh loudly. "Look I can't I'm on this out-of-town assignment for a few days, but when I get back, we will sort it out."

Sort it out. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I felt my temper starting to rise.

"And set a date" I prompted. Morelli seemed less eager to claim his victory than I would have expected. I was doing exactly what he wanted. Giving up my job and Ranger.

"Sure, we can do that." Not exactly a halleluiah chorus I thought.

"I can walk Bob while you are away." I offered.

"No, Bob's taken care of. Look, I have to go but I'll call you in a few days." Morelli hung up.

I sat there staring at the phone. Something was off. Morelli's answers were vague and he didn't seem thrilled he had won the long-standing battle between us. I decided I'd go by later and check out Morelli's house. I still had a key. I didn't want to be one of those women that caused men to drink and drive off bridges, but I also didn't want to give up my life for a guy that wasn't sure. Now that I was putting a stake in the ground, Morelli was the one that seemed unsure.

But right now, I had about fifteen minutes to splash water on my face so it didn't look like I had been crying, change my clothes, and meet Tank. I heaved the door open and headed into my apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

At exactly 10 AM a black RangeMan SUV rolled into the lot with Tank behind the wheel. I grabbed my bag with my cuffs and pepper spray and headed downstairs. I didn't bother with a gun since I knew Tank would be armed for both of us.

I slid into the car. Tank makes Ranger look like a chatterbox so I expected a fairly silent day. I was surprised when Tank asked me if I was OK. I guess I hadn't done as good a job as I thought covering up my crying jag.

"I'm fine." I told Tank.

He handed over an envelope to me. "I found these on your car." 

I opened the envelope and a picture of a guy's dick fell out along with a note. The note simply said soon.

Tank's tone was flat. "Do guys leave pictures of their johnson on your car often?"

"More often that you would think." I replied.

Tank nodded and his eyes cut to me. "Does Ranger know?"

"No."

"But Ranger is going to know."

I sighed. "Yes, but right now he needs to focus on Harris. I don't want him distracted."

Tank nodded. "You would think a guy with a johnson like that would take pictures of something else." 

I smiled and nodded sagely. We spent the rest of the drive in silence.

I chose Anton Smith for our first skip. Anton Smith was a member of the Slayers and was out on bond for murder. I'm not sure what Vinnie had been thinking when he wrote the bond, but to no one's surprise Anton had missed his court date.

The good news is Anton's location wasn't a mystery and capturing him would net me the largest capture fee. The bad news is Anton had a taste for violence and killing, which would normally cause me pause. Anton was hanging out on Stark street near the burned-out dry cleaner in the middle of Slayer territory. He hadn't even felt compelled to hide his whereabouts.

We parked about half a block away. I put the pepper spray in my front pocket and the cuffs half in the back pocket of my jeans. I got out of the SUV making my way toward Anton.

When I got close to him, I asked if he was Anton Smith.

"For you baby I can be anybody you want" he said.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best stern look. I introduced myself and told him he had missed his court date and he needed to come with me to reschedule. I left out the part where he would probably be remanded back to jail.

"Nah, bitch I don't think so." He pulled a gun out of the far recesses of his baggy jeans and pointed it at my head. His gold tooth winked in the sun as he grinned. "Now either get on your knees and suck my dick or go on and get out of here" he said motioning with his gun.

Not all my captures go bad. I have gotten better at it, but to be honest a fair number of them turn out about like this. Normally this is where things would get dicey and I end up shot at, blown-up, or rolling in garbage. But today I had a secret weapon named Tank.

While Anton was propositioning me, Tank had walked up behind him. He pressed his Glock to the back of Anton's head. "I think you had better make time for the lady" Tank said. His voice was quiet but the authority was unmistakable.

"Damn man." Anton said shaking his head and put up his hands letting the gun dangle loosely from his trigger finger.

Tank took the gun and nodded at me. I moved to cuff Anton.

"No, nuh-uh" Anton whined and shifted nervously back and forth on his feet. "I'm not going to be taken in by some snatch. I'll go but only if the big guy takes me. I gotta keep up my street cred ya know."

I had about had it with men. Between the freak leaving pictures of his private parts, Ranger's bullshit life goals, and Morelli's sudden inability to commit I was done with stupid men. Probably the polite thing to do would be to just stun gun the asshole, but I wasn't feeling polite so I kneed him in the groin with one vicious hit. It might not be one of my finer moments but it definitely felt good.

Anton's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground clutching his crotch. I pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him. I then paraded him to the SUV, making sure all his buddies could get a good look.

Tank looked like he wanted to smile but wisely kept his eyes glued to the ground.

I had a few other low-level skips. A drunk and disorderly, indecent exposure and shoplifting. Tank and I bagged each of them quickly and by 1PM I had all my body receipts. Normally this would have taken me days but with Tank it took me all of three hours. No getting shot at, blown-up, wrecked cars, or rolling in dog poop. I really needed to get some better skills or get me a Tank.

I asked Tank to swing by the bonds office so I could get my check from Connie. I was also going to have to tell her I was quitting. I was dreading that conversation.

I rolled in and handed Connie all my body receipts. I looked around. No Lula.

"Where's Lula?" I asked.

"Lula's at the dentist. Cracked a tooth or something." Connie looked down at all the body receipts "Damn girl you're on fire!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and blurted out "I have Tank with me today. I'm going away with Ranger, and you are going to have to hire someone else because I got a new job."

Connie looked at me blandly "uh-huh" she said. "I'll have Joyce fill in for a couple of weeks." She handed me my check and went back to painting her nails.

"I'm serious… this time!"

"OK. Look, the only thing I believe in all that is that you're going away with Ranger. I want details when you get back." She winked at me.

So maybe this wasn't the first time I'd quit, but I really did mean it. At least I think I did. "I'll see you next week" I said and walked out the door.

I was glad Lula hadn't been there. I wasn't sure I understood what I was doing myself let alone explain it to Lula. Despite her bigger than life personality, Lula could be pretty insightful sometimes.

Tank dropped me off at my apartment. He came up and did a quick scan to make sure no bad guys were around and left.

I ate a quick peanut butter and olive sandwich. I broke a chunk of the crust off and dropped it in Rex's cage. The conversation with Morelli was still bothering me so I grabbed my bag and headed to Morelli's house.

Morelli lives just outside of the burg in a house he inherited from his Aunt Rose. Morelli has been slowly making it his own, and it is an eclectic mix, but it feels welcoming and homey. I like living in the house, and sometimes I even like living there with Morelli.

I pulled onto Morelli's street and quickly pulled to the curb. Morelli's car was gone, and Sandy Sanducci was walking Bob up the street. My mouth gaped open while I stared.

Sandy Sanducci was a petite, perky brunette that worked at the courthouse. She came from a good Italian family and was just what all good Italian Mother's wanted for their sons. I wanted to dislike her, but the truth is I couldn't. She was kind, and funny, and warm. She was a few years younger than I was, and apparently still good breeding stock as far Morelli's crazy Grandma Bella would be concerned. Bella wasn't too fond of me corrupting her favorite grandson and was horrified that I wanted to have sex and not make babies.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had found Morelli's sudden aversion to marriage. I had to admit he would probably would be happier with Sandy. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. I wanted Morelli to be happy, I had just always thought that it meant with me. Truth was Morelli and I had been circling each other for a decade and despite repeated attempts the stars have never aligned for us. Maybe we had simply missed our window. A tear popped out and slid down my cheek. I wondered how long Morelli had been seeing Sandy. Obviously, it wasn't new.

I put the car in gear and numbly drove off. I had things to do. I had to go dress like a slutty office worker and be bait for a brutal rapist.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got to my apartment there were more pervy pictures taped to my front door. God, I was such a loser. I took them down and shoved them in my bag. No wonder Morelli had moved on.

I needed to hurry or I would be late meeting Ella. I looked at Rex running on his wheel. "Don't get any ideas about living with Ella" I said. I thought someone should probably tell me the same thing about getting ideas of living with Ranger, but I let that thought slide.

I pulled on my short black skirt, black thigh-high nylons, and four-inch FMP. I topped it off with a cream-colored silk blouse and short matching black jacket.

I curled my hair and did full face make-up. I spritzed on some perfume and rubbed it in strategic spots. I stepped back and eyed my reflection. For a woman whose life was in the toilet, I looked pretty good.

I packed Rex into the car and drove to RangeMan. Ella was waiting for me when I got to Ranger's apartment. She had several garment bags of clothes and boxes of shoes.

She started pulling them out. They were high-end and gorgeous. An emerald green sheath dress, sapphire blue silk trousers with matching blouse, a couple of sundresses. One in coral and one in a soft yellow. There were shoes and high-end lingerie to match. Most of the clothes fit and didn't require much alteration.

Ella pulled out two scraps of back fabric and handed them to me. I blankly looked at them until I realized they were the bikini Ranger picked out. My faced flamed red and Ella just smiled.

After about an hour there was just one garment bag left. Ella picked it up and unzipped it. My breath caught in my throat. Inside there was the most beautiful, elegant wedding dress I had ever seen. It looked exactly like the dress I had dreamed of my whole life. It was a silk cowl-neck column dress that dipped low in the back with a chapel train.

I smiled at Ella. "You have wonderful taste."

Ella shook her head. "No, I didn't pick it out. Ranger did. He worked with his tailor to design it. He said when he pictured you as a bride that is what you looked like."

For the third time in three days, I was gobsmacked. Ranger pictured me as a bride? What did that even mean? A bride marrying Morelli or someone else. Surely he didn't picture him marrying him. Did he?

Tears rushed to my eyes and I blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. I reached out and stroked the gown. "It's perfect" I whispered and slipped it on.

It mostly fit like a glove. This wasn't surprising since Ranger knew every inch of my body. He had literally touched and licked every inch of it on more than one occasion. Ranger was nothing if not thorough. The bust was a little big and had to be altered. I figured that was either wistful thinking on Ranger's part or the miracle bra had thrown him off.

Ella and I had just finished when I heard the lock tumble and Ranger walked in. Our eyes met and I smiled at him. He smiled back. It was a nice smile that reached his eyes.

He spoke to Ella and she left.

He went to the safe opened it and pulled out two jeweler's boxes and brought them over to me. He opened the first one. Inside were two diamond studs. He took them out and handed them to me.

"These have GPS trackers. They don't transmit, just provide your location. I want you to wear them until this is over." He told me. I nodded.

They were beautiful. Wearing them wouldn't be a hardship. I took out my small gold hoops and put them in. Ranger had that eye of the tiger quality going already. I'd seem him stalk prey before and his focus always made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Right now, the focus was on me and I was starting to squirm. Between that and the knowledge he had designed a perfect wedding gown, I was feeling very vulnerable and confused.

Ranger took the next box and opened it. Inside was a two-carat emerald cut diamond surrounded on either side with smaller graduated baguette diamonds. It was breath-taking.

He took the ring out and picked up my left hand. I'm pretty sure my heart stuttered to a full-stop. He slipped the ring on my finger.

The moment was intense. I was afraid I might pass out, so I tried for some levity. "What kind of James Bond stuff does this do?" I asked pointing to the ring.

Ranger gently held my left hand and ran his finger over the back of my hand down my ring finger. His eyes locked with mine. "Nothing" he said. "It was my Grandmother's." He smiled. "It looks good on you."

I've tried to keep my distance from Ranger. I know being with him long-term isn't an option and the only thing waiting for me is heartbreak. At the moment I just didn't care. My hands reached out and slid under his shirt over his perfect abs. I reveled in his sharp intake of breath. I felt him instantly harden against me. I reached up and pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him.

The explosion of passion was intense. He deepened the kiss and cupped my ass pulling me up and against his erection. I was rubbing against him and frantically trying to unzip his cargo pants when I felt him capture my hands and pull them away. I heard myself make a sound of protest. I wanted Ranger and I wanted him now. I didn't care that it was all kinds of wrong. That I had just agreed to marry Morelli. I didn't care that Ranger wasn't the marrying type. I wanted Ranger naked. I wanted him inside of me, and I wanted it now. 

He leaned his forehead on mine and I heard him drag in a ragged breath. "God woman, the power you have over me is frightening. We have to rain check this. Tank will be here any minute." Like magic with Ranger's statement, the doorbell chimed.

"Shit" I said. "I need a minute." I knew I looked like a woman that had just about been fucked on the dining room table. Eyes bright, face flushed, lips swollen.

Ranger nodded and looked down at the enormous erection straining against his pants. "Yeah" he said. "I think I might need a minute too."


	11. Chapter 11

After Tank left, Ranger walked over and undid two of the buttons on my blouse. I knew the drill. Ranger took surgical tape and stuck down a wire between my breasts. This can be an almost orgasmic experience, but tonight it was far more clinical. Neither of us wanted a repeat of earlier. He finished taping down the wire and absently brushed his thumb over my nipple. Ranger couldn't help but be sensual, it was just in his nature. He looked like he was about to say something but then he quickly buttoned my blouse and stepped away.

We went down in the elevator and met Tank on the fifth floor. I was to ride with Tank and Ranger was going to be somewhere in the shadows watching and waiting. We got on the elevator and went to the garage. I went to get in the SUV with Tank. I stopped and turned around locking eyes with Ranger for a long moment. I was afraid for Ranger. I didn't want him to go, but I did a little two finger salute and turned and got in the SUV with Tank and we drove away.

"Ranger will be fine" Tank said. I prayed that he was right.

Tank let me off at the bar and I went inside. It was an upscale bar but not very busy. I let my eyes adjust in the dim light and spotted Tim Harris.

He was big. Probably over six feet and had muscles clearly acquired in the gym. He wasn't a good-looking guy. He had a broad forehead and a flat nose. His eyes were small, flat and mean. He was dressed in a gray suit and wore a pinky ring.

I took a calming breath and went over and took a seat near him at the bar and ordered a martini letting my skirt ride up my leg. It took about thirty seconds for him to zone in on my leg and about thirty seconds more for his eyes to make it to my breasts. He never did look at my face.

He twirled me around on my barstool to face him and pushed a thigh between my knees. It was revolting. He was revolting, but I pasted what I hoped was a seductive smile on my face and appraised his body slowly, successfully squelching my gag reflex until our eyes met. "Hey there." I said, trying to make my voice sound husky. Like I was overwhelmed with lust even though my upper lip seemed to have a mind of its own. It kept wanting to curl up in disgust. I figured it was probably a good thing his eyes were glued on my breasts. 

I smiled brightly at him. He roughly cupped my chin in his hand. "I know what you're here for" he breathed. His breath was sour and smelled of alcohol and cigars.

"Do you?" I said and tried to look coy.

He grinned at the bartender and took my wrist in a vise like grip and yanked me off my barstool. "Let's go in the back for some privacy" he commanded.

Well shit that had been fast. I dug in my heels. "I want to finish my drink" I cajoled. Harris just yanked me hard by the wrist. I thought my arm might pop out of its socket. His grip was painful and he was rapidly dragging me toward a door that led to a back room. Clearly no one in the bar was going to help me. I felt a little panicky, but reassured myself Ranger and Tank were nearby and I would be OK. Unlike his other victims, I wasn't helpless.

He dragged me through the door and immediately slapped me hard across my cheekbone. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I was disoriented. He painfully shoved his hand between my legs and grabbed my crotch. Then he leaned down and bit my breast. Rage bubbled up inside me and I shrieked. I brought my knee up with vicious force and connected with his balls. He wouldn't be raping anyone. At least not tonight. He went down on his knees, eyes glazed and I took the palm of my hand and smacked him in the face. I heard a satisfying crunch and blood started pouring from his nose. He was now on all fours. I took the tracker and slipped it under the collar of his jacket and then took my four-inch FMP and stomped on his hand driving down the little stiletto heel and grinding my foot.

I grabbed my purse off the floor and marched out of the back room, straight through the bar and out to the street. Tank was idling by the curb. I grabbed the door flung it open and jumped in. The tires chirped as we sped off.

Tank pressed the Bluetooth on his ear and I heard Ranger's voice clear and sharp. "Report!"

Tank responded "Tracker planted and transmitting. Your woman is fine."

I wanted to ask why Tank had called me Ranger's woman, but right now I was too emotionally exhausted. I reached down and pulled the wire out and put it in the console. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing for a couple of minutes.

I'm good at convincing myself bad ideas are really good ones in disguise. I mean I was the six year old kid that sprinkled sugar on my head and convinced myself it was pixie dust that made me invisible, and then walked into the boy's restroom. I figured this conversation would work out just about as well, but I gave it a shot. I looked over at Tank. "Why do you call me Ranger's woman? "

"You are" Tank replied.

You would think I would have learned something since I was six. I pressed on "Ranger and I are." A beat went by as I struggled for words. "I don't belong to Ranger." I finally said. "Ranger and I are kind of friends I guess."

Tank cut his eyes to me. "Ranger claims you because it gives you protection on the street. No one wants to mess with what's Ranger's. It also means every RangeMan employee would take a bullet for you."

"Oh" I said. I chewed on that for a moment. I'm not sure what I wanted the answer to be. I guess I wanted it to mean something more. Maybe I wanted to be Ranger's woman, and how stupid was that. I slunk a little lower in the seat.

I could see Tank's profile by the dashboard light. He looked like he wanted to say something. Well that or maybe he just had bad gas, with Tank it was hard to tell. I pried anyway. "What?"

"You ask a lot of questions" Tank replied.

"So I'm told." I was tired, my cheek was throbbing with every beat of my heart, and some psycho had just bitten my breast. Who cared, the outcome would always be the same anyway. I turned away and and looked out the window and felt tears prickle my eyes.

"Ranger belongs to you." Tank said after a moment. I whipped my head around and stared at Tank with my mouth open. I knew better than to ask any more questions. Tank never talked out of turn or gave anything away. Tank could could invade countries and withstand torture. I wasn't going to get him to spill. His eyes were locked firmly on the road, and I thought he looked like he might be contemplating taking his gun out and actually shooting himself in the foot.

When we stopped at the light, Tank grabbed a field ice pack, broke the seal, shook it and handed it to me.

"You are OK, right?" 

I put the ice pack to my throbbing cheek. "Never better" I said.


	12. Chapter 12

After Tank dropped me off and cleared my apartment, I was a bundle of nerves. I went to the fridge, got a beer and took a long pull. I thought about Ranger and I thought about Harris. Harris raped little girls and sold them to other men just like him. He was careful not to get caught and his victims didn't have any power to stop him. Any that had tried ended up dead. Ranger was right. Men like Harris had to be neutralized. I no longer thought Ranger was working in the gray area. For me, like Ranger, the answers were black and white.

I wondered why I had never seen that before. Maybe it was Morelli clouding my judgement, telling me Ranger was a nutcase. I realized most of the work Ranger did that Morelli seemed to think was illegal, was actually sanctioned by one of the alphabet agencies. Ranger operated a lot farther in the lines than I use to think.

I unbuttoned my shirt a couple of buttons and looked down at my breast. Harris had left teeth marks, but hadn't broken the skin. Small miracles I guess and I snorted inelegantly.

I missed Ranger. Usually, it was Ranger that took me home after I'd played bait or been a distraction. His calm energy always soothed me. Ranger knew just how to touch me, and just what to say to keep me from feeling icky.

No Rex and no Ranger tonight. I was alone in my crappy apartment. I took off my shoes, sat on the couch and turned on the TV to banish the loneliness. I gently twisted the ring on my finger. I had become use to the weight. It felt comforting. I wondered when I'd see Ranger. It felt like there were things we needed to say. My eyes were heavy and I drifted off to sleep trying to think of what needed to be said.

It was about 1:30 AM when I woke up. I knew instinctively that Ranger was in my apartment. I opened my eyes. He had covered me with a quilt and was sitting in the chair watching me. Elbows on his knees.

I smiled at him. "Hey there" I said and sat up stretching.

Ranger stood and so did I. He came close and looked at my face. "Tank said you were fine. He didn't say that bastard hit you."

"I am fine." 

His eyes dipped to my open blouse and I heard him suck in his breath. Shit I'd forgotten about the bite mark.

"Fuck" he ground out. Ranger rarely cursed. This was Ranger's equivalent of punching a wall.

I waved my hand dismissively. Ranger was here. The horrors of the night were forgotten.

His head dipped and he gently kissed my breast. For the second time in the last 12 hours, I felt my resolve slip. I could feel the barely contained rage rolling off of Ranger. I knew tonight had cost him far more than it had cost me.

I tugged his shirt loose and pulled it up over his head. "Let me help you." I said as I ran my hands across his bare chest and down his perfect washboard stomach. I could feel his heart beating in his chest. I told myself I was doing this for Ranger, but I knew I needed this too. I needed Ranger to touch me.

He grabbed both my hands and pulled them away from his body. He shook his head. "I don't have much self-control tonight. I'm not in the mood to play."

Our eyes locked, "That's good, because I'm not playing."

I saw the moment his control snapped. He grabbed the front of my blouse and yanked it open. Buttons flying everywhere. Within seconds he had my bra open and my breasts sprang free. He bent and took one taught nipple in his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth. I thought I might come on the spot.

He had the hem of my skirt and pulled it up towards my waist. With one vicious yank he ripped my panties off. In an instant, I was lifted onto the counter. Thighs splayed wide. His head dipped between my thighs and I gasp my appreciation. A few moments later, I heard him fumble for his zipper and suddenly with one brutal thrust he was inside me. His hands gripping my hips. I bit his shoulder to keep from crying out.

It was equal parts pleasure and pain. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I recognized it for what it was. Self-loathing, exorcising the demons, and adrenaline burn-off. The reasons didn't bother me. I knew Ranger would never physically hurt me. What terrified me was that he could emotionally gut me.

I couldn't imagine what he had to do tonight. I'd seen Ranger in action before. Once I'd been thrown off a bridge and he'd jumped in to save me. When he pushed us to shore, I had been shaking uncontrollably. He told me it was normal. It was just the adrenaline wearing off. Ranger's heart rate wasn't even elevated. If he could jump off a bridge and not be affected, what had he done tonight that resulted in this reaction? That is what terrified me.

I realized I wasn't so different from Ranger. I would do a hundred jobs like Harris no matter what it cost me, if it meant getting predators off the street and protecting innocent victims. I accepted Ranger for who he was. All his parts, good, bad and gray.

I did the only thing I knew how to do to show him. I wrapped my legs around him and held on for the ride, and it was one hell of a ride. It was rough and frantic, and exactly what we both needed. I felt my orgasm rip through me with ferocious intensity. I'm pretty sure I screamed his name. 

When Ranger was finished, I sensed the moment he realized what he'd done. I felt his body go tense and he started to pull away from me both physically and emotionally. "Sorry" he said.

I tighten my legs around him and pulled him firmly back inside me. I took both hands and cradled his face. "No." I pulled his head down to my chest and wrapped my arms around his back and began gently stroking his spine. At first, he was tense, but then I felt his body start to relax. He wrapped his arms around me and melted into me. We stayed that way for a long time.

Finally, Ranger raised his head and looked at me. "I never wanted you to see that side of me" he whispered hoarsely.

I shrugged. "I accept all of you" I said simply.

"My darkness doesn't scare you?"

The reality was I was terrified. Not of him, but for him.

"No" I said. "Not even a little." I brushed my lips gently across his lips. At that moment there was a fundamental shift in our relationship. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't know what it meant. I just knew things were never going to be the same between us.

He bent his head and gave me a proper kiss. Gentle with just the right amount of tongue. He lifted me off the counter and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the bedroom and he used his mouth, hands, and his most perfect part to bring me over the edge multiple times. After we were done, he gently stroked his hand down my body until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the pre-dawn hours. Ranger was standing beside the bed dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked squinting at the clock.

"Five." I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat down on the edge. "We didn't use condoms last night" he stated matter-of-factly.

I'd done some quick calculations last night and while it was possible, it wasn't probable that I'd gotten pregnant. "I'm on the pill" I blurted out. Well at least I would be after I drove to the clinic this morning and got Plan B and a prescription. I don't know why I lied to Ranger. He probably had my cycle tracked better than I did. It was just one more burden I didn't want him to have.

He looked at me for a couple of beats. "Good. I like it that way with you. I don't like anything between us." Somehow I had the feeling he wasn't just talking about a condom. 

I felt his warm hand settle low on my belly. I thought it was possible he was trying to divine if I was with child, but I thought it better to just be casual. "You know if something happens, we will figure it out together." He said it in the same matter-of-fact voice. Like the idea of having a baby with me wasn't all kinds of terrifying. 

This felt too real and too weird. Ranger was in my bedroom talking about getting me pregnant. I did the only thing I could think of. I let the quilt slip and my breast pop out. Ranger's eyes cut to my breast and turned dark. He dropped his head and kissed my nipple. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"No" I said "but I am trying to make you late."


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of hours later, I opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming in the windows. Ranger was gone. I didn't really have much to do today and I felt a little lost. I didn't have any outstanding skips and my new job didn't start for a few more days. I didn't leave for Miami until tomorrow. I decided I'd clean my apartment and go to the clinic. Getting on the pill seemed like a prudent move after last night. I told myself it was because Morelli and I would be getting married. It was the practical thing to do. Not because I'd just slept with Ranger and planned to do it again. And, if I was honest with myself, I'd liked the fact there was nothing between us last night. No condom, and no emotional walls. 

I swung my feet onto the floor. I couldn't suppress a whimper. I was sore everywhere. I had a bite mark on my breast from Harris the psycho and Ranger's handprints on my hips. I closed my eyes and groaned. I needed a shower and possibly a lobotomy. I didn't want to think about what I'd instigated with Ranger last night. I knew there would be consequences. I just hoped they weren't the kind that lived with you until they were eighteen.

A few hours later, I sat in front of the family planning clinic staring at the Plan B packet. I should probably take the pills just to be safe. We were talking about Ranger. If anyone could get me pregnant it would probably be Ranger and his super sperm. And that was the rub now wasn't it. I wasn't even sure I wanted to take the pills. If I got pregnant, I'd figure it out. We would figure it out. Ranger and I together, and I definitely wouldn't be marrying Morelli. I thought about that for a moment. Was I really hoping I'd gotten knocked up by Ranger just so I wouldn't have to marry Morelli? That didn't seem like an auspicious start to a marriage. It seemed all kinds of fucked-up. I stared at the pills for a little while longer, and finally put them in my bag. Maybe I'd just let fate decide I thought.

I was eerily calm about the possibility of having Ranger's baby. What I was freaked out about, was the realization I was prime-time in love with Ranger. Nothing good could come from that.

I'd made a decision, committed to Morelli, gotten a new job, and promptly shagged Ranger. I thunked my head on the steering wheel and wished for death. I was going to Miami with Ranger. It was possible the death wish would take care of itself.

My phone rang. It was the RangeMan control center. My car was stationary in an unfamiliar neighborhood and they wanted to know if I needed assistance. Well, yes, I thought but none that you can give me. I said no thanked them and hung up. I put the car in drive and went home. I thought about going to my parents to visit, but I just didn't have the energy.

I didn't see or hear from Ranger all day. By the time bedtime rolled around I was mad. Screw him I had a new life and I was going to be happy. I promptly burst into tears and cried myself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, I went out to my car and discovered someone had spray painted it. Mainly musing along the lines of me naked and eventually dead. I briefly thought about calling the police, but I knew there wasn't anything they could do. Probably, I'd have to explain to Ranger why my car was a walking pornography bill board. I'd have to confess about the stalker. He would be mad that I hadn't mentioned it earlier. In my defense, if he had bothered to show up yesterday, I would have told him. I was good at rationalizing things.

I was still angry. It was like nothing had happened between us. Like our entire relationship hadn't just changed. Of course maybe that had all just been in my head. Maybe for Ranger, nothing had changed. However, he might have gotten me pregnant, and you would think that would at least warrant a text. I narrowed my eyes. I figured two could play that game. I drove to the spa at 10 AM and was greeted by a scary looking Russian woman.

Three hours later I emerged from the spa. I had a gel manicure and pedicure and two distinct eyebrows. A keratin treatment had left my usually unruly hair smooth and silky, and my hair had been cut into long layers with just the right amount of fringe around my face. Subtle caramel highlights completed the look. I also resembled a hairless chihuahua. Every inch of my body had been waxed including down there. I had to admit it wasn't entirely an unpleasant feeling, but it made me feel a little slutty in a good way. I tried the idea of sexy Stephanie with her manicured lady parts on for size.

As I drove towards RangeMan, I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Ranger liked his women. Perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect landscaping.

I fobbed my way into the RangeMan garage and picked the farthest spot away in the garage hoping nobody would notice the obscenities on my car. I went up to Ranger's apartment and let myself in. Someone had laid out clothes for me to wear including an elegant high neck hot pink jumpsuit with a roll collar and sophisticated palazzo legs. I assumed the rest of my things had already been transported to the plane. We were flying on a private charter. Ranger almost never flew commercial. Something about guns and explosive bomb residue. Those TSA guys were real sticklers.

I took the clothes into Ranger's bathroom and changed out of my jeans, t-shirt and boots. The clothes were classy, beautifully tailored and definitely not me. When I opened the door, Tank was waiting for me. I was irrationally disappointed it wasn't Ranger. I slipped the Chanel sunglasses on and left with Tank. Neither of us spoke on the ride to the airport.

I climbed on the plane and buckled in. Still no sign of Ranger. I wondered how it would be between us. Would the walls be back up? Would they be higher and thicker?

I saw a black SUV arrive. Ranger got out. He stole my breath away. Ranger was magnificent in cargo pants and a t-shirt. Today Ranger was in perfectly tailored slacks and a dark blue polo shirt. He had dark aviator sunglasses on and he was pure perfection. His movements were always a combination of power and grace. He boarded the plane and his gaze settled on me.

Several RangeMan employees were on board so I didn't expect I'd get more than a cursory greeting. Ranger wasn't demonstrative in front of his men. Today he surprised me and stalked straight to me put his hand behind my neck and pulled me to him and kissed me lightly on the mouth. "You're late" I breathed. "You're beautiful" he replied and sat down and buckled in next to me. "But you should probably explain your car."

Ranger was grim faced while I explained the pictures and notes. He was concerned that it was escalating, and I knew he was right. I was afraid it was more serious than I originally thought. I knew Ranger would look into it and that made me feel better. Besides I was going to Miami. I'd be far away from Trenton. Maybe the guy would find someone else to stalk.


	15. Chapter 15

After we landed in Miami, we were picked up by a set of RangeMan SUVs. I was plastered to the window as we drove to the resort. Miami was amazing and eclectic. I loved the vibe of the city, the warm weather, and the palm trees. Miami was sexy and vibrant. It felt a lot like Ranger, and I could easily imagine him growing up in the city. I wondered what it would be like if Ranger and I were here together. I had to remind myself, I was here as Ranger's fake fiancée not as actual fiancée. This was a job that I was getting paid to do. I sat back in the seat and blew out a breath feeling a little disappointed. I looked over and Ranger was watching me. I put my sunglasses on. With a little help, I could be unreadable too.

The resort was gorgeous. It was a combination of oceanfront luxury and sophisticated design, with high-end furnishings and museum-worthy art. I'd never been someplace quite so upscale. As I looked around, I realized why Ranger had insisted on the new clothes and the spa visit. While I might feel like an imposter, at least I looked the part. I looked like I belonged just like Ranger did. He slipped easily and seamlessly into this lifestyle. It was fascinating to watch. The man was a chameleon. Sometimes that made me nervous. I had to wonder what part he played with me, and would I ever know the real Ranger. Did the real Ranger even know himself anymore? 

As we checked in, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I was just being paranoid or maybe I was just off-balance. The last few days had been a lot. Ranger and I hadn't talked about what happened and now I was pretending to be his fiancée. I was entitled to be a little freaked I decided. Besides we were in Miami far away from the creepy stalker.

After we checked in, we went up to our suite. It was equally gorgeous. Tan, coral, and seafoam green with a massive balcony overlooking the ocean and one king bed. I felt a little flutter when I looked at the bed. It wasn't like Ranger and I hadn't platonically shared a bed before. Well, mostly platonic anyway. I could do this. I was not going to sleep with Ranger again.

Ranger was grinning at me. I knew he knew what I was thinking. He pulled out a set of documents from an envelope and handed them to me. Our cover IDs he said.

I looked at mine. I was Vivian Quinn.

"Who are you and what's the backstory?" I asked.

"I'm Alexander Martinez I'm a business man with slightly shady connections." Ranger shrugged. "It is always good to keep the story pretty close to the truth."

"Makes sense. So, what's my backstory?".

"Bimbo party girl" Ranger said grinning.

My eyes narrowed and I gave him my best death glare. "Very funny" I hissed.

Ranger did a palms-up gesture of surrender.

I snorted "I hate you sometimes." We both knew I didn't mean it. Unless I hate you really meant I love you, in which case I was pretty sure I definitely meant that. 

Ranger pulled me to him and hugged me. He leaned in and I could feel his lips brush my ear. "No, you don't. You like me. You may even love me just a little."

I stayed in his embrace for a moment. A shiver skittered down my spine and I swallowed past the lump in my throat. No, I thought I don't love you a little. I love you a lot. I stepped away from him. "Next time I get to be the business person and you get to be the bimbo."

"Deal" Ranger said. "Now go change. The feds got us invited to a yacht party. Hopefully we can make contact with Baetz and Shuette and plant some bugs."

"Fabulous. One bimbo party girl coming right up." I smiled and headed to the bathroom to change.


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes later I stood frozen in front of the bathroom mirror. Nuh-uh, no way I was not going out in public like this. Ranger could just go find someone else. I had the bikini on that Ranger had picked out. It was basically three small triangles of fabric and some dental floss. The cover-up was black and completely sheer.

Ranger knocked on the door. "Babe, we have to go." 

I opened the door a crack and peeked out. "I'm not going anywhere like this" I hissed.

I could tell I was trying his patience. Ranger rolled his eyes. Well OK, he looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, and pushed the door open and stepped inside. He came to a full-stop. Mouth open staring at me.

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "You are stunning." I saw his eyes darken as they scanned up and down my body. 

"I may as well be naked" I shrieked.

"Maybe this will help." I felt him reach around me and fasten something behind my neck and then skim his hands around my waist. I looked down and he had fastened a neck to waist chain around me. His hands resting on my abdomen. "You will be naked later" he said "that is a promise." Then he stepped away.

Seriously? A belly chain was his answer. I don't know why, but I was irrationally mad. Apparently, all I had to do to get Ranger's attention was dress like a slut and pretend to be a bimbo. "Is this the problem?" I asked. "You like your women like this? Stupid, half-naked, and hairless?" I was yelling at him by this point. I knew I wasn't yelling at him over the stupid bikini, but I couldn't help myself. I was yelling at him because he was completely unaffected by what happened in my apartment. For him nothing had changed between us. For me everything had changed. I was ready to blow-up my entire life just to be with him and he seemed to think I was amusing.

Ranger was eyeing me like you would a wounded animal. "I don't have women." Ranger said cautiously.

I snorted inelegantly. "Of course you do. You're gorgeous. Every woman I know wants to see you naked including my grandma. I'm not stupid. No, no wait, hold that thought. Actually, I am stupid, which is why I'm here. Next time just ask one of the women in your harem to help you out and leave me the fuck alone. I can't do this anymore."

Ranger watched me for a minute. "Steph I'm serious. I don't have other women. I haven't been with other women since you."

Once again, I was gobsmacked.

"But we don't." I gestured between us. I didn't know how to describe it. Every once in a while, my hormones got the best of me and I slept with Ranger, but for the most part we stayed away from each other.

"I have a lot of sleepless nights" Ranger said. "I do a lot of Yoga."

I stood there staring at him. All my anger had left me in a whoosh. I felt like a deflated balloon, and an idiot. The idiot part at least was familiar. Ranger never lied. Maybe he omitted details sometimes, but Ranger never lied. I knew what he was saying was true. "But why?" I asked.

In one stride he was in front of me. He pulled me into a soul searing kiss. I could feel him hard against my belly. Ranger reached down and slid his hand into my bikini bottoms and started stroking me. I came riding his hand and panting his name.

I heard the doorbell chime and a pounding at the door. Ranger rested his forehead against mine. "Fuck" he said. "Tank has the worst timing."

Ranger strode away to get the door. I whacked my head against the wall. Omigod, what was wrong with me? I'd just had an orgasm up against the bathroom wall riding Ranger's hand like I was in the Kentucky Derby. Maybe bimbo slut wasn't so far off as a cover after all.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Tank looked at me and stopped mid-sentence. Eyes wide, mouth open.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Tank!" Ranger barked.

Tank blushed and looked at the floor. "Um, nice, um, nice necklace Steph" he stammered.

I burst out laughing I just couldn't help it. Apparently, all it took was a bikini and a belly chain to render Batman and Rambo into babbling idiots. Sometimes I was really glad I wasn't a man.

Tank handed over the trackers and left. Eyes glued to the floor.

Ranger and I headed to the yacht. It was showtime.

I realized Ranger hadn't answered the question. Why hadn't he been with other women? It felt like an intimate confession. It felt like a committed relationship. I knew better than to ask again. If Ranger didn't want to answer, he wasn't going to answer. Of course, if I was lucky he might try and distract me with another world class orgasm. The knowledge of that had me squirming in my seat.

Ranger looked over and smiled at me. The man was seriously sex on a stick. I think I unconsciously licked my lips, and I may have even moaned a little.

Ranger's eyes darkened. "Babe" he said "you really are trying to kill me."


	17. Chapter 17

Ranger had, of course, been right. I blended right in. In fact, I might have been over dressed. There were a lot of glamourous people drinking, dancing, and dropping ecstasy.

Ranger and I met up with Roberto the wedding planner. Roberto was just Roberto like Madonna or Cher only he was a wedding planner and a government snitch. He was a short guy with lots of energy. He was impeccably dressed and the nervousness washed off of him in waves.

Roberto was Matt and Elizabeth's wedding planner and he was pretending to be mine and Ranger's as well. I thought that was a fine way to introduce us, but I had no idea how Ranger thought that was going to get us invited into Matt and Elizabeth's circle.

Ranger and I mingled. I still felt self-conscious but went with make believe. I figured if I could pretend to be an intergalactic princess or an adult, this was a cinch. I pretended that I wasn't in public in a bikini that left little to the imagination, and men weren't staring at my tits and leering at my ass. I figured now would be the perfect time to steal someone's Rolex or commit murder. Exactly no one would remember my face.

Ignore and override. That's the ticket I thought. Ranger must have sensed my unease. He hugged me close and brushed a kiss just above my ear. "I owe you an answer." His voice was whisper soft, intimate. A conversation in the middle of a party, just between the two of us. 

My stomach clenched and I felt a little lightheaded. Was Ranger really going to answer the question of why he hadn't been seeing other women? I was a little afraid of what the answer might be.

Turns out, I didn't have to worry about getting any insight into Ranger.

"I think all women are beautiful and a little scary" he said. "I love _you_ no matter what you wear because you are beautiful inside and out."

I thought that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. Then he gave me his wolf grin. "But I like you best naked." He said and winked at me.

I laughed and relaxed into him. There was just something about Ranger that always made me feel at ease. It felt like we were two halves that just fit.

It was odd, Ranger had no trouble telling me he loved me, he just couldn't commit to me. I, on the other hand, couldn't tell Ranger I loved him, but I was afraid I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. We really were screwed up in a very large way. I wondered if we were more or less screwed up than me and Morelli. I found I didn't really have an answer to that question.

We located the target and his fiancée. They looked like Malibu Ken and Barbie. Both were blond, tan, and tall. Elizabeth had her hair cut in a short-bob. She was stunning.

When Roberto introduced us, apparently, she thought I was pretty stunning as well. "I love the chain" she said and looked pointedly at me and laughed. "I need to get one of those." She called Matt over and ran her hand from my neck to my belly. She asked Matt if he thought she should get one as well. Before long Ranger and I were partying with Elizabeth and Matt. Game on I thought.

I knew Ranger had planted tracking devices on Matt, but as the night wore on something seemed off. Matt seemed dull and boring. He didn't strike me as a criminal mastermind. He struck me as a bored playboy. But hey the feds had been watching him for a while and were convinced. What did I know? I was just some bimbo slut. It took tremendous effort not to roll my eyes. I had some experience with the feds and to say they weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer was probably an understatement. More often than not they came up with a theory and ignored all evidence to the contrary.

What I found odd was that I really liked Elizabeth. She was witty and fun. She also had sharp assessing eyes. I didn't think she missed much.

The evening was actually fun despite the fact we were in the company of an international arms dealer and government snitch. Ranger seemed relaxed and totally within his element. He laughed, danced, and drank mojitos. I wondered if he was that much of a chameleon or if he was a lot more acquainted with this life than I had suspected. I really didn't know what Ranger did when he went out of town and I chose not to think too much about it.

We were on yet another round of drinks when Ranger and Roberto dropped the bombshell. "Beth" Roberto wheedled. "Honey, Alex and Viv need a favor. They are supposed to get married tomorrow, but the couple that was supposed to stand up with them got food poisoning and can't make it". He made a little pouty face. "Now they won't get married and I 'm not going to get my commission".

"You two are getting married tomorrow?" Elizabeth squealed. "When?"

I was dumbstruck. Ranger and I were getting married. Tomorrow? I guess I had thought the wedding dress was just a prop or something.

"Yes, tomorrow at sunset." Ranger smoothly interjected. "Well, we were anyway. Viv had her heart set on it."

Viv had her heart set on it did she? I shot a glance at Ranger.

"It was going to be so fabulous." Roberto continued to wheedle.

Elizabeth turned to me "Oh honey, Matt and I can stand in if you want?"

My eyes cut to Ranger. Clearly this was what he had wanted. I guess Ranger knew a lot more about rich people than I did. Apparently, marriage was just another party and standing up with two strangers you met a few hours early was no big thing. In the Burg something like this would have never happened. You would spend hours agonizing over everyone's role and the seating chart. Family wars were waged over seating charts and bridal party duties.

"Could you really?" I asked with just enough breathiness to sound authentic. "I've been waiting to marry Alex for so long. A girl can't wait forever you know."

I looked to Ranger. I guess two could play the coded message game. My problem was I was missing the magic decoder ring for Ranger speak.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said. "We would love to. Now tell me about your wedding!"

I thought Matt didn't look too thrilled, but it was pretty clear to me Matt wasn't the Alpha in this relationship.

"Come on now" Elizabeth said "don't hold out tell me all about it." She looked from me to Roberto. We both looked a little like deer in headlights. I guess Roberto hadn't thought that far ahead.

Once more Ranger stepped in. His eyes were locked with mine and never left my face when he spoke. "Small, on the beach at sunset with an arbor of calla lilies and orchids. I want Viv to wear orchids in her hair, no veil. I want to see her beautiful face as she walks up the beach and pledges to be my wife and love me forever."

Ranger leaned down and kissed me lightly just below my ear. "You need to breath Babe or you're going to pass out. You're white as a sheet." Ranger whispered.

I took a huge gulp of my mojito and smiled.

"Vivian you and I must go to the spa tomorrow. We need to get you all pampered and relaxed before the wedding. I'll get us appointments." It was clear Elizabeth was not taking no for an answer. 

Besides, time at the spa sounded good. Time without Ranger. I needed some distance. It was like Ranger was in my head, reading my thoughts, planning the most perfect wedding. The only problem was, it wasn't real. No, I thought that wasn't the problem. The problem was I wanted it to be real. The thought of marrying Ranger thrilled me, except he wasn't asking. The thought of marrying Morelli made be queasy, and he had asked. Well, sort of. 

Ranger agreed to go deep sea fishing with Matt the next day. Roberto went off to hyperventilate and figure out how to pull off Ranger's fake wedding by tomorrow evening.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I was slightly tipsy and completely freaked out. Now I was going to have to pretend marry Ranger. It was one thing to pretend to be his fiancée, but to actually pretend to marry him? I was so screwed. My eyes cut to the railing of the yacht. I figure there was still time to hurl myself off the deck.

When Ranger and I got back to our hotel room, I marched into the bedroom and got a pillow and blanket. I flounced back out and threw it on the couch. "The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding" I yelled at Ranger. Then I marched back into the bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it with vicious satisfaction.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Ranger had planned my perfect wedding from the ring, to the dress, right down to the damn flowers. It was like he had been inside my head and seen my fantasy. Seen exactly how I imagined I would look as a bride since I was a little girl. How could this man know me so well? It seemed cruel that my dream wedding was going to be to a man with which I had no illusions of a binding long-term commitment. A man who didn't want to marry me – ever. Hell, if I was honest no one wanted to marry me. Morelli didn't want to marry me either.

I laid in bed a long time staring at the ceiling thinking about my life. Maybe the answer was neither Morelli or Ranger.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Ranger was already gone when I got up. He and Matt were supposed to be deep sea fishing until after 3 PM. I had a note that I was supposed to meet Elizabeth and Roberto at the spa at 11AM. That still gave me a couple of hours. I ate breakfast, and went out on the beach. It was a beautiful morning with a warm breeze. As I walked along the beach, I wondered what it would be like to live in Miami. The energy of the city was vibrant.

I thought about my life and realized I hadn't really been many places. My family was in Trenton and I guess I had always thought I would get married and live in Trenton. Maybe that is what I found appealing about Morelli. We both had deep roots in the community.

Lately, I felt like my life was missing something. At first, I thought it had been marriage and a family but the more I thought about it the less I thought that was the issue. I didn't want to be my sister married with a bunch of kids and I didn't want to be my Mother. I'd always been a dreamer. I wanted adventure. I wanted to be Princess Leia or Wonder Woman not June Cleaver. I wanted to see more of the world. Maybe someday I thought. I heaved out a breath. Right now, I had a gut feeling, and I needed to find Tank.

Twenty minutes later Tank was at the hotel room. He looked decidedly uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if it was because he'd seen me half naked or I was asking him to do something without Ranger's approval.

"I need a couple of trackers" I told him. "I have a hunch."

"Ranger know?" He asked.

I knew my role in this whole thing was to just stand around and pretend to be Ranger's fiancée. I wasn't privy to any of the details, I wasn't on the team, and I didn't have any training. But I had a feeling. Granted those feelings had led me to play train with Morelli in his parents garage at the tender age of six, and to jump off the garage and break my arm because I thought I could fly. Sometimes trusting my feelings got me in way over my head. I hoped this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Do you want to be the one that tells him I asked for something and you wouldn't give it to me?" I was playing hardball.

Tank looked down and toed the carpet. "No" he said. I had a feeling Tank was trying to decide which one of us scared him more. Ranger mad at him or me. It wasn't an enviable position.

"OK then just give me a couple of trackers. I'm not asking for the keys to the bat cave or anything." I ground out.

Tank sighed and handed them over.

"Look, just tell Ranger I tortured you or waterboarded you or something. If it is a problem, he can take it up with me." I said it with what I hoped was enough bravado to mask the fact I was weak in the knees and on the verge of hyperventilating. I was interfering with a joint operation between RangeMan and various government agencies. Screw it. I was done asking permission. Ranger didn't scare me. Well OK, he mostly didn't scare me.

At 11AM I met Elizabeth at the spa. I was beginning to like how rich people lived. She'd booked us in for facials, massages, hair and make-up. A whole day of beauty and pampering. No rolling in garbage or getting shot at. At least I hoped I wasn't going to get shot at today. If my suspicions were right, I just might be in the cross-hairs.

Elizabeth and I were assigned lockers in the ladies changing room. When I went in, Elizabeth was finishing a phone call. She was using a low-tech black flip phone. It was clear it was a burner. I pretended not to notice, and went with the airhead routine babbling on about how much I was looking forward to the steam room.

We changed into our spa robes and flip flops and took a couple of mimosas into the steam room to relax until our first appointment. I knew I needed to get a tracker on that phone, but it was currently locked away. On the way through the spa, I'd seen the nail technician's station. I thought a metal nail file might do the trick if I could find one. Otherwise, I'd have to text Tank to bring me a lock pick. Getting Tank in and out of the spa inconspicuously would be impossible. It would be like trying to hide a shark in a goldfish bowl. Tank was not a guy that blended in.

I got lucky and Elizabeth was called for her appointment first. As soon as she was out the door and down the hall, I raced out to the nail tech station. I found a couple of options and shoved them in the pocket of my robe and raced back to the steam room. A spa tech was calling for Ms. Quinn as I got back. Off I went to my facial.

They put some sort of green goop on my face that was supposed to make me glow and left me to marinate. I used that opportunity to race to the locker room and jimmy the door open on Elizabeth's locker. Here went nothing. Good thing I wasn't prone to good judgement.

I pulled out her bag and looked for the phone. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. I took a deep breath. I had to focus. Elizabeth had both a smartphone and the flip phone. I took the back off the flip phone and placed the tracker. I put the other one on the smartphone. My money was the smartphone would stay home and the little black burner would lead us to the meet.

I crammed everything back in her locker and raced back to the treatment room. The esthetician was looking around confused. "Little girls' room" I said and laid back down.

Part of me hoped I was wrong about Elizabeth. I really enjoyed her company. We had spent the day being pampered. We had a boozy spa lunch and laughed like we had known each other for years. She confessed she wasn't really looking forward to her wedding to Matt. I asked why she was marrying him, and she said because they had known each other for years and they were comfortable with each other. I thought that sounded a lot like Morelli and me and I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

We finished off the day with hair and make-up. Roberto had shown up with my dress and flowers for my hair. It was time to finish off the rest of the charade. I hadn't seen Ranger all day, which was good. It had given me time to get some perspective, and I got to avoid explaining my interference.

If I'd been caught planting tracking devices on Elizabeth's phone it would have been game over. In the early days, I'd tracked Ranger back to RangeMan and stayed in his apartment without permission. He'd joked about throwing me out the window. At least I think he had been joking. Anyway, if he didn't drop me out a window for invading his privacy. he wasn't going to drop me out the window for this. Probably.

I'd also been a childish brat last night. He had been clear about why I was here and what he needed. It was just work and it was a good cover. It wasn't his fault he'd stolen my perfect wedding dream. Besides when I married Morelli it would have to be in the church or his crazy Grandma Bella would give me the eye and my mother would be scandalized. I was never going to get my dream wedding marrying Morelli anyway, so I should just be happy I got a fake one with Ranger.


	19. Chapter 19

I stood on the beach looking at Ranger standing under the arbor waiting for me. He was dressed in a beige linen suit with a white shirt. He looked amazing. The arbor was decorated with palm fronds, calla lilies and orchids. It was magnificent.

I was carrying a bouquet of calla lilies and orchids. I had the beautiful wedding dress that Ranger had designed on and my hair was pulled back in a low chignon with loose tendrils around my face. Orchids were strategically tucked in my hair. The sun was low on the horizon and the entire beach was bathed in an elfin glow. It was a wedding that far exceeded even my wildest dreams. I couldn't have planned anything better. It was gorgeous, perfect, and it was fake.

I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't really walking out on the beach to marry Ranger. I was playing a part. The wedding party consisted of an international arms dealer and his girlfriend. On any other day that might seem odd, but today it seemed natural.

I walked down the beach, handed my bouquet to Elizabeth and turned to face Ranger. We took each other's hands and exchanged our vows. Rangers eyes never left my face. I decided for the sake of the job, I needed to convince people it was real so I pretended it was. I let all my feelings show, all my wants, all my desires. When I slipped the wedding band on Ranger's finger there were tears in my eyes. We were declared husband and wife and Ranger gently and sweetly brushed a kiss on lips.

We did a champagne toast with Matt and Elizabeth. A few minutes later, Elizabeth came up to me hugged my tightly, kissed me on my cheek and said I was a beautiful bride. She apologized but she and Matt had to go. They were due for dinner on her parents' yacht. I saw Ranger tense slightly. I knew he was wondering if this was it and the big arms deal was going down.

Matt and Elizabeth left and Ranger and I went down to the beach. We walked hand-in-hand for a while. The sand was beautiful and the water was warm. The sound of the waves was soothing. We beachcombed for shells and chatted. As we walked, I asked Ranger about his time in Miami and what he liked about it. I was surprised when Ranger talked freely about living with his grandmother, being a wild teenager, and how much he loved the ocean. I saw a tiny glimpse inside Rangerland. I liked it.

Ranger's phone chirped and he took a call.

He turned to me "Looks like Matt and Elizabeth really are having dinner on her parents' yacht. RangeMan isn't equipped to do surveillance at sea, we have turned it over to the Feds for the night. Guess we are off the hook for the evening. What would you like to do?"

My mouth was dry and my breath was shallow. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I also knew that was a really bad idea. I could think of a hundred reasons to keep my distance. I was rooted to the ground, wracked with indecision. Today had been intense. I was afraid if I spent the night with Ranger, tomorrow I would be shattered into a million little pieces.

"Babe?" Ranger prompted. He was doing that thing where he was taking my heartrate and gauging my emotions.

"Good judgement and common sense aren't really my strong suit." I sighed.

Ranger smiled. "You are at your best when you are bad. Besides I like your bad judgement, especially if it involves you naked in my bed."

Ranger was right. I figured besides why mess up a perfect record now. "I want to make love all night and watch the sun rise with you."

"All night?" Ranger asked and smiled. "It's important to understand even super heroes have limits."

Ranger and I walked hand-in-hand to the hotel suite. He helped me out of my dress and into a big fluffy robe. We ordered room service and champagne and just talked for a while.

Ranger ran us a bubble bath. We slipped into the tub and soaked away all the tension until the water was cold. I couldn't believe I was soaking in a tub with Ranger. It seemed surreal. I had seen street-Ranger, CEO- Ranger, badass mercenary – Ranger and even naked -Ranger, but I'd never seen this side of him. He was almost domestic. Well, OK domestic in a panther pretending to be a house cat kind of way, but still I was soaking in a bubble bath with Batman.

Tonight felt different. The desire was there but the urgency and uncertainty weren't. We both knew we were going to do this and we both knew we had all night. We made love slow and gentle. Our bodies intertwined and our hands intertwined.

I awoke with a start. I knew Ranger was no longer in bed. His side of the bed was cool. I could see the slight promise of sunrise on the horizon so I knew it was early. I got up and wrapped the comforter around me and padded out to look for Ranger.

I found him sitting on the balcony in a lounge chair. He treated me to one of his rare full-on smiles when I joined him. He reached out and took my hand and settled me in front of him. I leaned back and rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and trailed kisses up my bare shoulder, up my neck to the base of my ear. "Good morning Mrs. Manoso" he whispered. A shiver went down my spine and warmth spread through my chest and belly.

We sat and watched the sunrise. Holding hands. The morning sun glinting off the rings on our fingers.

I turned around to face him and pulled the comforter around us for privacy. I unbelted his robe and scanned his body. The man was sheer perfection. I proceeded to kiss, lick and suck my way down Ranger's perfect body.

"Babe, I'm going to embarrass myself if you don't get up here." Ranger's voice sounded strangled.

I smiled, moved up, and straddled his lap taking him deep inside me. I set a slow rocking rhythm and arched back. Ranger slowly kissed me from the tip of my chin to between my breasts. Then he spent time exploring each one of my breasts, and then he licked and kissed his way back up again to my mouth.

Ranger and I locked eyes. I wondered if Ranger and I were really married if this is how life would be. Exotic locations, adventure, danger, and seriously hot sex. I knew my emotions were written all over my face. I was inescapably in love with Ranger and wished this moment would never end. That we could stay here forever.

"Me too." Ranger whispered and then took us both over the edge.


	20. Chapter 20

I went to shower and get dressed. I pulled on a beautiful coral sundress. The material was soft and the dress hugged all the right places. I thought about the strappy sandals with the wedge heels, but decided flats might be more practical. As much as I wanted to pretend I was on a honeymoon with Ranger, the reality was we were on a job. We weren't here because we were madly in love. We were here with fake names and a fake wedding. Last night and this morning weren't real. It was just a stupid fantasy, and the faster I got my emotions in check the better. Ranger didn't do marriage. Ranger did multiple orgasms. Besides given my luck, I gave it two hours tops before I managed to drop jelly donut or powdered sugar on the dress anyway.

When I came out, I heard Ranger on the phone. Matt was on the move. It looked like it was finally showtime.

I looked over at the laptop and noticed one of Elizabeth's trackers was on the move too. I just couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth was actually the key to this whole thing.

I looked up and Ranger was looking at me intently. He told the fed on the phone he needed to call him back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling. It's nothing." I replied.

"Babe." This time Babe meant fess up.

"Elizabeth is on the move." I said gesturing to the laptop. "I think she is the key to this. Not Matt. I just think someone should be following her."

Ranger gave a slight nod to his head and dialed the fed back. I assumed that meant OK, I've heard your hairbrained idea now let the big boys and the professionals get back to work.

I was surprised to hear Ranger tell the fed he was pulling his team off of Matt and putting them Elizabeth. He said the Feds could follow Matt. They argued, but Ranger remained firm.

Ranger listened for a beat to the response from the fed. "Yes. Understood." He hung up the phone.

"Wait" I said. "What if I'm wrong."

Ranger shrugged. "Then I don't get the DC contracts."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Oh no, please don't do this because of me. I don't know anything. This is what you do, what you are good at. It's is just a feeling. I don't want to be the reason you lose business." I rushed to say.

"I trust you." Ranger simply said. He stood to get his utility belt and gear. "This is going to go down fast and hard. I need you to have us ready to bug out the minute I get back."

I watched him transform from relaxed lover to a focused, calm, apex predator as he barked orders and coordinated the surveillance and take down. This was Ranger in his element. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. This Ranger did kind of scare the shit out of me.

An hour clicked by and I began to worry. What if something had gone wrong. What if something had happened to Ranger. I knew this was Ranger's life.

I wondered if this is how Morelli felt about me. I knew my job stressed him out. I also knew even though I was worried about Ranger, I would never expect him to give up his job to make me happy. I felt a little sliver of resentment slide into my mind that Morelli wanted me to give up my job to make him happy. That my job was the barrier to marriage and happily ever after. I began to wonder if maybe my job wasn't really what was keeping us from getting married. Morelli was a cop. It wasn't like his job was totally safe. Morelli thought he was qualified and I wasn't. I was a loose cannon. Just like Ranger. That was the rub. In all fairness, maybe Morelli was right. I didn't have the best track record.

I heard the door and looked up. Ranger strode in. I felt a ridiculous rush of relief. He was fine. Not even a scratch. He walked straight up to me and kissed me. I could get use to him greeting me with a kiss.

"You are a genius!" Ranger exclaimed when he finally stopped kissing me. "The feds spent their time watching Matt get a blow job from some hooker, while RangeMan took out two of the biggest arms dealers in the world. You were right. Elizabeth was behind the whole thing. She was the arms dealer all along. The feds looked like a bunch of bumbling idiots. How did you know?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Better lucky than good, right?"

Ranger grabbed me by my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake. "Stop it. Why do you do that? Why do you underestimate yourself? Babe, in my experience luck always runs out. You are good at your job, and with some training you could be great. Better than a lot of my guys. You're smart, curious, observant and intuitive. Something that can't be trained. You are a natural."

I stood there gobsmacked. It seemed that was becoming a regular thing. Batman thought I could be Wonder Woman.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Matt just seemed kind of stupid" I said. I didn't really know how to explain it. I'd just known it. "He didn't have the brains or the drive to pull off being an international arms dealer. Elizabeth only played dumb. She knew people would underestimate her if she played a dumb, blond, bimbo. They wouldn't look too closely at her. I could tell she took in everything and when we were at the spa, I saw she had two phones. One was a smart phone and the other was a low-tech flip phone. Why would a vacuous party girl need a burner phone?"

Ranger smiled and hooked his arm around my neck and kissed me on the head. "That's my girl!" 


	21. Chapter 21

We got on the plane and buckled in. I looked around. No Tank. No other RangeMan employees.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I sent them on another flight." Ranger explained. "I thought you might want to join the mile-high club with me." He gave me his wolf grin.

"Join?" I asked. "You're not already a member?".

Ranger gave a little negative shake of his head. "No. You make me want to do things with you that probably would get me arrested in several states." His expression gave nothing away. Nothing to indicate he had just made one of those outlandish statements to me. The only give-away was his eyes. They were dilated nearly black.

My mouth went dry. "I appreciate the offer" I said as I buckled in. I knew my face was flaming. Ranger could read me like a book. I was afraid that he would know I had lots of thoughts about him. Lots of impure thoughts. Ranger had starred in pretty much all my fantasies for years. The things I had thought about Ranger could probably get us both arrested in several states.

We took off and sat in companionable silence for a while. Ranger flipping through a stack of papers working.

I looked up. Ranger was studying me. I looked down at myself. No globs of food in my hair. No mysterious stain on my dress. "What?" I asked.

Ranger kept looking at me. I thought he wasn't going to answer. It would be another one of those Ranger things I would never know. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Ranger kept his thoughts and emotions to himself. Maybe I should learn from the master. I could be mysterious too I thought.

Ranger's voice was soft and I thought it sounded wistful when he spoke. "I grew-up in Miami. It would have been nice to spend a few days showing you around. No arms dealers, no idiot government agents, no fake names. Just you and me. Maybe meet my family." His shoulder went up in a small shrug. "You make me question my life choices." 

"I would have really liked that." I knew there was no point in saying maybe we could go another time. Someday wasn't on Ranger's agenda and the sooner I stopped having fantasies about Ranger the sooner I could get on with my life.

I looked around the plane. Just me and Ranger. I figured one more fantasy wouldn't hurt. I unbuckled my seatbelt, stood up and walked over to Ranger's seat. I pulled up my dress and straddled Ranger's lap. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Now about that mile-high club."

"Babe" Ranger said. We spent the next hour christening all manner of surfaces on the plane. When we were done, I felt really satisfied but uneasy. Ranger was showing nothing. He was back in his zone. Watching and thinking.

The closer the plane got to Trenton, the farther away Ranger got from me.


	22. Chapter 22

We got back from Miami around 4 PM and drove to RangeMan. All the boxes and garment bags were unloaded and laying on Ranger's couch.

Ranger and I hadn't said much since we had landed. I figured neither of us really knew what to say. Miami had been like a different world and now we were back to reality.

I looked up and Ranger was watching me. "Do you want to stay here?" Ranger asked. His voice even his face giving nothing away.

"Eventually I'd have to leave though, right?"

A beat went by. "Yes" he said.

I took a step back and crossed my arms. I gave a negative shake of my head.

"Tell me what you want" he said. "I'll give you anything. Ice cream, flowers, a kitten?".

I couldn't help but smile a little. Ranger had said those exact words to me before. I thought it was possible that, like me, Ranger had cataloged and filed every conversation, every look, every touch, and every stolen moment we had ever shared. Those moments were precious to me and instinctively I knew memories were the only thing I would ever have of Ranger.

"I can have anything but you." I replied. I already knew the answer. I would never have Ranger, and that was just that. The sooner I accepted that the better. Maybe I was unsatisfied with my relationship with Morelli, because I kept thinking I could have something better with Ranger. That wasn't fair and I knew it. I didn't want to be unsatisfied anymore. I wanted to be happy, and that was either going to be with Morelli or someone else and the sooner I sorted that out the better. 

Ranger blew out an uncharacteristic sigh. "Babe, it's not that I don't want to" he said "it's that I can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. This is the way it has to be."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "Understood."

Rangers phone chirped. "I have to go, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. We can talk. Stay." 

Ranger was in front of me in two strides. He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. "Please don't cry." He rested his forehead to mine.

Please wasn't a regular word in Ranger's vocabulary. I nodded my head yes.

Then he turned and walked out the door. Just like that Ranger was gone. Evaporated like fog on little cat feet.

I stood for a long while looking around Ranger's perfect apartment. I thought about what my life would be like if Ranger stayed in it. What if I married Morelli? What if I married someone else? I wasn't sure about the who, but I knew I wanted to be in a relationship someday. Would Ranger and I have stolen kisses and grope each other in his car like teenagers. Is that how it would be? Would Ranger always be the other man in my life?

It wasn't like Ranger's life was ever going to change. Ten years, twenty years wouldn't make a difference. It wasn't like I could wait it out. A sob escaped. I realized that is exactly what I had been doing. Waiting. Morelli was right I had been biding my time, putting off a future, waiting on Ranger.

I went over to the couch and picked up the garment bags and took them into Ranger's bedroom. I stripped off my dress and put it on hanger. I hung each piece of clothing one- by- one in Ranger's perfect closet.

I pulled on my jeans, t-shirt and boots. Back to being just me.

I went to Ranger's desk and got a piece of stationary and a pen. I thought for a long moment about Ranger. I pictured his beautiful eyes and how they dilated nearly black when he was aroused, the feel of his silky hair in my fingers, his easy grin, the sound of his voice a whisper in my ear, how his body felt when we made love. His touch. Every minute I'd ever spent with Ranger had been easy. Each of us accepted the other. Ranger was always on my side and always had my back.

I wasn't sure if Ranger didn't love me enough or if Ranger loved me too much. I guess it didn't matter. The outcome was the same. Ranger and I were never going to be together. I knew I was going to miss this man every day for the rest of my life. Being in his orbit, even for just a little while, had changed me. I knew I was the lucky one.

I wrote Ranger a note. I wanted to tell him I loved him. Instead, I wrote: I will never be sorry.

How could I be. Ranger was magic. One of those rare creatures that few people ever get to see.

I pulled the RangeMan fob off my key chain and put it in the silver dish in the entry way with the note. Then I pulled off Ranger's ring and put it in the silver dish. I took one last look around, turned and walked out of Ranger's apartment and out of his life.


	23. Chapter 23

I mindlessly pointed my car towards my apartment. Fortunately, while we were in Miami Ranger had someone remove the graffiti. Unfortunately, it meant there were now black stripes on the paint. There had been a time I might have been embarrassed by driving around in a beat-up POS multi-colored car. Anymore I was oblivious to the stares. I told myself I was starting a new job tomorrow and everything was going to be different. I was going to be super Stephanie. I would have a stable job, a stable life and a mother that was proud of me. I might even keep the highlights in my hair and the manicure going. That was probably a stretch but sometimes it was good to dream.

I called Ella and left her a message. I asked her to bring Rex to my apartment tomorrow. She was no doubt busy ironing Ranger's sheets or keeping Ranger's life in perfect order.

My phone rang. It was Morelli. I look a deep breath and answered.

"Hey cupcake" he greeted me. "I'm back in town. Do you want to meet at Pino's for dinner?".

"Sure. I can be there in fifteen minutes."

We disconnected and I headed for Pino's. When I got to the lot Morelli was already inside seated in a booth.

"I like your hair." He was looking at me quizzically. I realized I was looking way classier than he was used to. I didn't really want to get into the new look so I asked him about his case.

He grinned. "Is that really what you want to talk about? We could get this to go."

Normally I liked the idea of sex with Morelli but the suggestion made me panicky and a little sick to my stomach. I could still feel Ranger's hands on me. I could still feel Ranger inside me.

So, I decided to pick a fight instead. "Or we could talk about Sandy Sanducci."

Morelli looked down at the table. Oh boy, I thought this is serious.

"Yeah," Morelli said "Sandy and I have been dating."

"Do you like her?"

"I do cupcake. I really do." Morelli sounded miserable.

"Are you in love with her?" My voice sounded strained.

"I don't know." At least he was being honest I thought. I didn't really know how to feel about that revelation. Maybe I'd never really considered the possibility that Morelli would fall in love with someone else. Which seemed absurd, since I had been in love with Ranger for years. 

"Are you really done with Vinnie?" Morelli's gaze was assessing. 

"Yes."

"And Ranger? Are you really done with him?" I knew what he really wanted to ask me was if I was in love with Ranger.

There it was again, that sick feeling. "Yes" I said. "I am really done with Ranger."

Morelli reached across the table and took my hand. "Then let's do this. Move in with me and let's buy a ring."

The Morelli men were drunks and womanizers, but I thought Joe had somehow escaped that fate. Now I wasn't so sure. He had been seeing Sandy. Would he keep seeing Sandy behind my back? Would I be a disappointment to him? In all fairness, I'd had Ranger's tongue in my mouth a few hours ago and other Ranger parts other places. I didn't have any room to talk.

Morelli looked more like a man that had just agreed to a colonoscopy than a man that had agreed to marriage. This seemed like a dubious way to start, but then what did I know. I'd had one disastrous marriage that lasted about fifteen minutes.

I smiled and shored up my resolve and pushed on. "Then let's get the food to go."

Morelli flagged down our waitress and pulled me to him for a spectacular kiss. I was warming to the idea of Morelli and marriage, but then memories of Ranger in bed flashed through my head. Snuggled in Ranger's arms watching the sunrise. The whisper of his voice in my ear when he said good morning Mrs. Manoso. I was afraid I was going to be sick.

Morelli's phone rang. He took the call and I heard him say he'd be there shortly.

"You don't look so good." Morelli was eyeing me. 

"I've been feeling a little under the weather."

"They just pulled some guy out of a dumpster on Stark street. I have to go but let yourself in and I'll be home when I can."

"I should really go to my apartment and check on Rex." I lied.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." Morelli kissed me again, grabbed one of the food bags and headed out.

I waited a beat and then rushed to the bathroom and threw-up. A thought whispered through my head. I really hoped it was nerves and not a Ranger baby.


	24. Chapter 24

I grabbed my sub from Pino's and headed home. I parked in the lot and looked around. Everything seemed normal. No freak lurking behind the dumpster. No RangeMan SUV.

I took the elevator to my apartment and opened the door. Instantly I knew something was wrong. I flipped on the light and gasped. There were pictures of me on the walls everywhere. Some surveillance photos and others were drawings of me naked with a knife in my chest, or naked with my throat slit, or naked and hanged. The theme seemed pretty clear. Naked and dead.

I rushed over to my cookie jar and pulled out my gun. I searched through the rest of the apartment but no one was there. I sat down and put my head between my knees and breathed. Normally I would call Ranger, but not anymore. I needed to call the police. I got up to get the phone and one of the pictures caught my eye.

It was of me and Ranger getting married on the beach in Miami. I was facing Ranger smiling, relaxed looking at him like I was in love. Way to go on keeping those emotions under wraps I thought. Then I looked at Ranger and my breath caught. Ranger had the same happy, relaxed, lovestruck look on his face. If it weren't for the fact it was a fake marriage and the picture had been taken by a deranged stalker that had scrawled whore across the bottom, it would have been a great photo. I took it and a couple of bikini photos down and put them in my bag. No one needed to see those – ever.

I called the police and left a message for Morelli. A couple of uniforms came by, and my apartment officially became a crime scene. I gave my statement and grabbed a few clothes and got in the car. I sat there stumped. I didn't know where to go. I could go to my parents but then I'd have to explain why. I couldn't afford a hotel. I couldn't go to Ranger's and I didn't want to go to Morelli's.

My phone rang. It was Ranger. I hit the reject button and put it away.

I saw Morelli's car pull up. He had his cop face on and his mouth was set in a grim line. I had a feeling this wasn't going to improve my standing as a potential bride. I got out and walked over to Morelli.

"How long has this guy been stalking you?" Morelli asked.

"A while" I said.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" Morelli's arms were waving around and he was getting loud.

"Why me" he said. "Why do I have to be in love with you? You are a walking disaster!"

I figured things like this didn't happen to Sandy and Morelli was definitely regretting his decision. At least he said he loved me, right?

"Hey" I barked. "That's not fair". I caught a glimpse of a black Porsche sliding by and my heart fluttered.

"Look, I'm doing everything you want. I got a new job and I'm trying here OK?" A tear popped out and ran down my cheek. Maybe Morelli was right and I was just a disaster waiting to happen.

I saw Morelli's eyes soften and he hooked his arm around my neck and kissed my forehead. "I know. I have to go back to work. Go to my house. We will talk about this later." I'm pretty sure he muttered something like "I can't fucking do this anymore" and he walked off.

See this is the difference between Morelli and Ranger. Morelli blamed me for having a stalker and Ranger would have known what I really needed was a hug.

I got in the car and went to Morelli's. I let myself in and said hi to Bob. I was really tired but I didn't want to get into Morelli's bed. I wasn't sure if that was because I figured he'd done Sandy in that bed or if it was because being in Morelli's bed felt like cheating on Ranger. I didn't have the energy to figure it out so I fell asleep on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. I opened my eyes and looked around. Morelli was in the kitchen. He looked exhausted.

"Hey there." I smiled at him. I was glad to see him. I knew I loved Morelli, I just didn't know if I loved him enough. 

Morelli smiled and brought me a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry about last night. I was really freaked out that you were in danger and I didn't even know it."

I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. "I'm also sorry about Sandy" he said. "I really do love you. I think we should move your stuff in this weekend. You should give up your apartment."

"I think you're right." My tone was conciliatory. I knew I had a lot to make-up for, and I wanted to live with Morelli. Right? That made sense. Maybe having an apartment had given me an easy out. Some place to run back to when things didn't go my way.

"When did you become the adult?" I joked. 

Morelli smiled. "I have a lot to offer besides a working toaster you know. I'm thinking you might owe me some hot gorilla sex."

Just then my stomach roiled. I raced to the bathroom and threw-up. Shit. Was I pregnant?

Morelli came to the door and leaned down and helped hold my hair. "Are you OK?" I could hear the genuine concern in his voice. 

"I must have picked up a stomach bug." At least I really hoped that is all it was.

After a few minutes I got up. "I'm feeling better. I've got to get dressed. I start my new job today." I felt my stomach lurch but managed not to vomit.

"I'm exhausted" Morelli said. "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep and then go in. I'll see you tonight." He kissed my head. "I could help you with your shower if you need it."

I laughed. "Rain check." Things were starting to feel normal and comfortable with Morelli again. I was glad.


	26. Chapter 26

I got dressed and went to the law offices. I spent the morning filling out paperwork and getting an ID badge. At lunch I went out to get some fresh air. I didn't really trust my stomach so I decided I would skip food. I went to a nearby park and walked around for a while and took a seat on a bench. I took a deep breath. This was going to be my new life and I was going to like it. It was a beautiful fall day and sky was a brilliant blue. I should be happy, but I wasn't. Something felt off. I couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching me. I scanned the area but didn't see anyone suspicious. I didn't see anyone paying any attention to me at all.

I had to admit this stalker was more serious than I 'd thought. It went far beyond just some pervy pictures. He had clearly been stalking me for a while, and had constructed an entire fantasy world that revolved around me. I racked my brain trying to think of possible suspects. I was coming up blank. I had certainly run across a lot of bad guys since I'd been working for Vinnie, but most of them were either in jail or didn't fit the timeline. This guy had pictures of me going back a year. I shook my head. Some bounty hunter I had been. My observation skills and cat like senses were non-existent. Morelli was right. I was a nothing more than a menace to the professionals. A joke really.

My phone rang. It was Ranger. I pushed the reject button.

I grabbed a coke from a street vendor and went back to the office. I spent the rest of the afternoon helping review interview notes on a case. It wasn't too bad. No one had shot at me and I hadn't rolled around with any greased naked men. I figured I might actually like doing this job if I could get over wearing suits and panty hose. I needed to get some new clothes because I was pretty sure someone might notice if I wore the same two suits to work every day. I was in the same gray skirt and jacket I'd worn to the interview. My thoughts went to Ranger and the wedding dress, but I quickly banished them. Ranger was gone because for my sanity Ranger had to be gone. Maybe Ranger would open the new office in DC and then we wouldn't have to be in the same city. The thought made be sad.

At 5 PM I called Morelli. He said he was going to have to work late, which was OK by me because I needed to go to the mall and shop. Ordinarily this something I like to do, but today the idea filled me with dread. I thought about calling Lula to help with the shopping but decided against it. Lula's taste in clothes and the law office dress code weren't in sync.

I got in my POS car and drove to the mall and went inside. I got a pretzel and a coke at the food court. I needed fortification if I was going to shop for business clothes.

My phone rang. It was Ranger. I hit the reject button and headed off for the store. An hour later I'd picked out a navy-blue suit with slacks and a couple of work dresses. Hardly a haul but it would do for now. Once I got back into my apartment, I would see what else was in my closet. I texted Ella and asked if she could keep Rex for a few more days. She said yes. I figured the traitorous little beast would be happy. I imagined he was living the hamster high-life.

I thought about stopping at the drugstore to get a pregnancy test, but I knew it was probably too early. I didn't want to take a test to Morelli's and my apartment was still off limits anyway. I also couldn't believe my life had been reduced to peeing on a stick in a public bathroom, but I figured that is what happened to bad girls that slept with men like Ranger.

I needed to get back in the saddle so to speak with Morelli. I knew I had a lot to make up for. Morelli was a good man and I was going to do everything I could to be the girlfriend he wanted. The wife he wanted. I felt my stomach lurch. 

My phone rang. It was Ranger. I hit the reject button. Ranger had ESP. Let him figure it out that way.

I headed out to the parking lot and put my bags in the trunk. Just as I closed the trunk, I felt a sharp sizzle on my neck. I knew I was being stun gunned. Down I went and the world went black. My last thought was I was such a loser because I had been stunned gunned so many times, I actually knew what it felt like.


	27. Chapter 27

I could hear something far away in the distance. I slowly started climbing back to consciousness. My head was pounding and my tongue felt swollen. I thought I might have bitten it. I tried to move my fingers. I was still weak and uncoordinated. My arms were tied behind me to a chair. My feet were free, but felt too heavy to move.

My head was slumped forward. I was too tired to lift it. I popped one eye open and then the other. My blurry vision slowly came into focus. I was in what looked to be the room of an abandoned house.

I heard "Welcome back Princess". I raised my head to see who was speaking to me. It was the weird guy with the bowl haircut from the Tasty Pastry. I looked around the room. The walls were covered with pictures and drawings of me depicting unnatural sex and death. The Tasty Pastry guy was my stalker. My stomach spasmed and I turned to the side and threw-up. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Gross!" The Tasty Pastry freak yelled and jumped out of the way.

I glared at him. "That's what happens when you stun gun someone multiple times." I hissed.

"I may need to hose you off before we get started" he said thoughtfully. "This isn't working out like I thought it would."

"Get started?" I asked. I thought I sounded remarkably normal considering I was tied to a chair.

"Well yes" the freak said. "I'm going to have to have to punish you. I thought you were different but then I saw you with that man in Miami. Rubbing all over him. Prancing around half naked. You are just a whore like all the others. You came into the Tasty Pastry every day and I thought you were different. I thought you wanted to be faithful and devoted. I would have given you everything."

The freak had transformed from weird doughnut guy to a sick twist right before my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll put all your whoring and your holes to good use. I plan to fuck you a hundred ways before I kill you." The drawings around the room depicted a variety of options. I guess he had been giving it some thought.

Spittle was starting to collect around his mouth and his eyes had a wild look. I felt hysterical laughter start to bubble up. Ranger was right. Those tasty pastries were going to kill me.

My muscle coordination had returned and I'd been working the rope on my hands. The rope was tight and the rubbing and straining had caused my wrists to bleed. The freak had done a good job of tying me up, but the rope was starting to loosen.

He came over and yanked my legs apart and pushed my skirt up my thighs. He started rubbing the heel of his hand on my crotch. "I'm going to make you beg me" he said. Then he slipped his fingers under the edge of my panties and touched me. "You're bare down there" he said with surprise. He slapped me hard across the face. "Whore!" He shouted. Nausea rolled through me and I desperately tried to close my legs. He cackled with delight. I didn't know what was coming, but I knew no matter what I would never beg.

He pulled a knife out from behind his back. He ran the tip of the blade up my inner thigh and sliced a shallow cut. I couldn't help it, I cried out in shock and pain. "This is going to be fun." He took the knife and cut my shirt open. He grabbed my breast and squeezed painfully. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks.

I had to do something. I was fighting the building panic. My vision was starting to tunnel and I was afraid I was going to faint. I had to keep my mind clear and think of a way out of this. In a fit of juvenile rage, I'd gone through my messenger bag and my car and removed all of Ranger's GPS tracking devices. Ranger wasn't going to save me. That would sure show him I thought bitterly. I knew I was being ridiculous when I was doing it, but I had been so angry and hurt by his rejection. Besides Ranger was out of my life. I was supposed to be safe. I had a nice safe office job and I was sort of engaged to a cop.

People say when you are about to die your life flashes in front of you. They're right. Oddly my first thought was of Rex. At least Rex would have a good life. I should have been a better pet parent. Then my thoughts drifted to my parents, my grandmother and my sister Valerie and how much I was going to miss them. I should have been a better daughter, granddaughter, and sister. I was afraid that being found brutally raped and murdered would probably cause my mother to tip from a little liquor to cope with life to full-on raging alcoholic.

The freak had made several more cuts on my chest and breasts. Blood was running down my chest onto my belly in little rivulets. I'd stopped crying out. I was going to die by the hand of some guy whose name I didn't even know in an abandoned house and that would be that.

I could tell I was losing the battle for consciousness. I thought that was probably for the best. I wanted my last thoughts to be of the man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It was Ranger's face that swam into my mind. I swear I could feel his touch on the back of my neck and hear his voice whispering in my ear. I remembered what he had said to me in Miami. I'd said I was better lucky than good. He'd told me in no uncertain terms that luck always ran out but that was Ok, because I was both, and that I needed to stop doubting myself. My intuition, perseverance, and kindness were attributes not demerits. The super soldier batman clone thought I was actually good at my job. I heard the whisper of his voice "Babe, you've got this".

I knew the Tasty Pastry freak was going to kill me one way or the other. I decided I preferred he killed me before he tried out his sick fantasies. He briefly put the knife on the ground to unzip his pants and I reared up and forward and head butted him as hard as I could. He howled in pain and stepped back. I took the opportunity to stumble back and slam the chair against the wall and to break it. Pain shot through my shoulder, but I ignored it. The ropes came loose and I grabbed a chair leg and bashed him in the head with it. I was operating on pure adrenaline. He stumbled back and I tried to run past him to the door.

I didn't know he had a gun, but in the next instance he was pointing it at me and firing. I felt a bullet whiz past my head and then I felt searing pain in my chest. I dropped to my knees disoriented. I heard more gunshots and shouting and then silence. I slumped over and passed out.

I heard a scream. I think it might have been me. My chest was on fire. I opened my eyes and Ranger was leaning over me. "I'm sorry Babe I have to put pressure on the wound" he said. He took off his jacket and draped it over me to cover my naked chest. Then he was shouting at Tank to get the SUV and medical kit. His mouth was set in a grim line and I thought he might have had tears in his eyes.

I could see the blood all over his hands and I felt cold. "You're here" I said. "Am I dead?" Ranger bent forward and gently brushed a kiss across my lips. "No, Babe you are going to be just fine." His voice sounded stilted and far away.

I could see the freak lying in a pool of his own blood. Eyes open, staring at nothing. He had morphed back from sick twist to the nerdy guy behind the counter at Tasty Pastry. It was surreal.

"I'm dying." 

"Not on my watch." Ranger replied. He scooped me up and put me in the back of the SUV.

He told Tank to call the hospital and tell them he was coming in with a gunshot to the chest. Then he told Tank to call Morelli.

I wanted to tell Ranger I was sorry. I was sorry I had pushed him away. I was sorry I had insisted on pushing him to be something he couldn't be, but mostly I was sorry I hadn't told him every single day that I loved him. All of him, exactly as he was. "Love you" I whispered.

"I know" he said.

Then I ruined the moment in spectacular fashion. "I'm going to be sick." He rolled me on my side and I threw-up on the floor of the SUV.

The next thing I remember was being at the hospital. The doctors were there, Ranger was there and Morelli was there. I was strapped on a gurney with an oxygen mask over my face. It felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest.

The doctors were talking to Morelli. They told him they needed to do x-rays and asked him if I might be pregnant. Morelli shook his head no and then his eyes cut to Ranger. "Does she need a pregnancy test?" He asked Ranger.

I tried to pull my oxygen mask down to speak but I was too weak and my hand fell uselessly to my side.

Ranger and Morelli locked eyes. A couple of beats passed and Ranger looked at the doctor and said "Yes, you should do a pregnancy test before you do x-rays or take precautions."

Morelli shook his head in disgust. "I guess you are taking care of all her needs." Morelli turned to walk out. He took a couple of steps and turned to Ranger and blew out a long breath. "I have to go sort this clusterfuck out. Call me and let me know how she is" and then he walked out.

I knew that was it for Morelli and me, but I figured it didn't much matter because I was pretty sure I was dying anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

When I woke-up I felt a warm hand on mine. I opened my eyes and looked over. Ranger was sitting by the bed holding my hand.

"I guess I didn't die on your watch." I gave Ranger a weak smile. 

Ranger smiled back. "You took a hit to your shoulder. It was a through and through. It didn't hit anything vital and with a little physical therapy you will have a full range of motion. You're going to be just fine. The doctors said you can go home later today. Maybe tomorrow."

My hand flew to my abdomen and my eyes locked with Ranger's. "Stomach bug" he said "they put something in your IV to help". An emotion that felt an awful lot like disappointment washed over me. I decided I didn't want to spend too much time thinking about why.

"I'm sorry I fucked-up your relationship with Morelli" Ranger said. "I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to risk accidently nuking our baby."

Ranger had just said our baby like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like the whole idea wasn't scary or absurd. Like we hadn't both just dodged a life altering bullet. He seemed very comfortable with the idea of having a baby. A baby with me. I wanted to ask him about it, but I couldn't even put into words how I felt about it myself. I decided it was a conversation best had another day. Or never.

I didn't know if I ever wanted a baby. I guess I had always thought I would be married if I did. Right now the really screwed up thing was I couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else's baby but Ranger's. How screwed up was that? I decided to blame my crazy emotions on the painkillers and bottle it up for a future meltdown. My life was complicated enough.

I waved my hand dismissively "My relationship with Morelli was already fucked-up." I knew when the words left my mouth, I spoke the truth.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your earrings. You were still wearing them. After you told me about the photos, I had the guys start pulling security footage and combing through it. When we compared it to footage from Miami one guy showed up. I knew when your location showed you in an abandoned house it wasn't good."

Ranger went on to tell me the guy's name was Marcus Brewer. He lived with his Mother and had worked at the Tasty Pastry for a little over a year. He was a high school dropout and a loner. He spent most of his time playing video games and surfing fetish porn. It was still early in the investigation, but he told me what they knew. Marcus Brewer had been stalking me for about a year. Following me, taking pictures, and creating an entire fantasy life. He had cloned my cell phone, and tracked me to Miami. He had become fixated on me after a simple chance encounter at the Tasty Pastry.

I burst into tears. I was a walking disaster magnet. I couldn't even go to the Tasty Pastry without attracting a freak. Ranger climbed in the bed and gathered me in his arms and held me while I cried. He reassured me over and over it wasn't my fault and I had done nothing to encourage this guy.

That's how Morelli found us when he came in. Me clinging to Ranger and Ranger holding me close. Morelli and Ranger nodded to each other. Ranger took his thumbs and gently wiped away my tears. "I'll be right outside" he said and then he left.

"Hey cupcake." Morelli's voice was quiet. He sat down near the bed and reached for my hand but thought better of it. "You scared the shit out of me. I think my heart actually stopped."

"I'm sorry." And I was. For all of it. For not being what he wanted, for not being a better girlfriend, for taking him for granted, and mostly for being in love with Ranger.

Morelli nodded. "I know." 

We sat together for a while, and then Morelli got up and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you. Get some rest. We'll talk later."

"I love you too." I knew even as I said it that Morelli and I wouldn't be talking later. We loved each other and we always would. Morelli and I had grown-up together and had been part of each other's story for years. We stayed together because it was familiar.

I didn't fit Morelli's idea of a wife. If I was honest, Morelli didn't fit my idea of a husband either. I'd been trying to fit myself into some ideal of what my family thought I should be, what Morelli thought I should be, and in the process, I'd lost what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a bounty hunter. Maybe a slightly more skilled one, but still. I wanted my crazy life, and I wanted Ranger in it.

When my parents and grandma came to visit, Ranger made sure my chest was covered so they couldn't see all the bandages. I didn't want them to freak out worse than they already were. My Mother wrapped her arms around me and told me she loved me. She didn't once say anything about how other people's daughters didn't get shot. She told me she would make-up my old room for me. I don't know why but staying with my parents seemed too stifling. I told her I was going to my apartment.

After they left Ranger looked at me and grimaced. "About your apartment Babe. It's going to need some work." I groaned. "You'll stay at RangeMan" he said. And that was that. It was clear Ranger was not in the mood to negotiate.


	29. Chapter 29

I had been shot in my right shoulder and had limited use of my right arm. I couldn't raise it over my head or hold my arm out without pain. When I left the hospital, Ranger helped me into a set of silk pajamas and a robe that had somehow materialized out of nowhere.

He helped me stand and pulled the paper hospital gown off. I was completely naked in front of Ranger, which usually results in at least some touching or a little tongue. Instead Ranger kept his eyes averted. Never once sneaking a peek or touching me sensually in any way. No sexually charged banter. No nothing. He used the same clinical efficiency you would to stuff a toddler into underwear and clothes.

One foot up, leg in, other foot up leg in panties on. Same with the pajama bottoms. Given my shoulder injury he didn't bother with a bra, just a tank top, which he pulled over my head and gently worked over my injured shoulder and stiches on my chest. He pulled the pajama top on and buttoned it, holding it far away from my body so he didn't touch my breasts.

Ranger took a brush and gently ran it through my hair, trying to tame it the best he could. He combed it back and expertly put it in a ponytail.

I looked at Ranger and his face was completely neutral as usual. His expression giving nothing away. I was confused and oddly hurt. Was he angry at me? Or, was he just relieved that our relationship, whatever the hell it had been, was over. I'd left Ranger. I'd ignored his phone calls. I'd told Ranger I loved him and nothing. We hadn't talked about my big confession or even acknowledged it.

Ranger put me in a wheelchair and opened the door to push me out. I was stunned to find many of Ranger's Merry Men outside waiting for me. Tank, Cal, Hal, Ramone, Silvio, and even Hector were among them. Hector still gave me the willies and my eyes quickly cut to his face to see if he had added any new tear drop tattoos. Nothing new, I let out my breath. Probably not a serial killer.

They each said a greeting, and then formed a human wall around me as we left the hospital. No prying eyes in, and I couldn't see out. I didn't know if it was to give me privacy or hide the fact Morelli wasn't there.

Ranger lifted me up and put me in the waiting SUV. He went around to the driver's side, my good side, and got in the back with me, while Tank drove. He bundled me to him and held me close as we drove, making sure I wasn't jostled around. I looked up and Tank was looking at me in the rear view mirror. He gave a tiny Tank smile and a nod, then his eyes cut back to the road. I guess that was Tank's way of saying he really was glad I wasn't dead.

The next couple of days passed in a haze. I took pain pills and slept. Ranger worked from the apartment and kept an eye on me. When the nightmares came, he climbed into bed with me and held me while I slept. Otherwise, Ranger kept his distance.

On the third morning, Ranger came into the bedroom and handed me a cup of coffee. "Ella will be up shortly to help you shower and dress. You have physical therapy. He will meet you at the gym."

My eyebrows shot up. "Since when do you skip a chance to help me shower?" I asked. I was feeling a little vulnerable. Maybe Ranger really had moved on. Maybe he didn't find me attractive with cuts all over me.

For the first time in our entire relationship, Ranger looked uncomfortable. "I need you to know the ball is in your court. We only do what you want and when you want. Hell, it has always been in your court."

I suddenly understood. "I wasn't raped" I whispered.

"I know, but you were sexually assaulted and brutalized. I am not ever going to do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." It was that same matter-of-fact voice I'd heard before.

I knew Ranger would never do anything to physically hurt me. I knew Ranger would die to protect me. He almost had. He had known Scrog was going to kill him, and he walked into my apartment anyway. Hands up, unarmed. More than willing to sacrifice himself to save me. Ranger would give his life for me. He just couldn't give his heart to me. I didn't care anymore. I'd take whatever Ranger had to offer. Staring death in the face had given me a whole new perspective on what was important. Labels were not.

"I'm pretty resilient you know. I mean I may not be eating doughnuts any time soon, but I'm OK" I said.

That got a small smile from Ranger. "Get dressed. I'll see you in the gym." Ranger replied and walked out.


	30. Chapter 30

I spent an hour with the physical therapist. My shoulder was sore but it wasn't torture. Ranger pretended to work-out but I knew he was really there to watch over me.

Ranger and I went back up to his apartment. I really did need a shower and so did he. I convinced myself wasting water was bad for the environment.

I locked eyes with Ranger, and walked up to him. I pushed my hand down the front of his sweatpants and wrapped it around Ranger's most perfect part. I didn't want there to be any question about what I wanted. "I want you to help me shower."

Ranger's eyes had dilated almost black. "Babe, I'm your man!" he said and pushed me to the shower.

I wasn't sure how he did it, but Ranger made everything sexy. He even made washing my hair seem sexy. He massaged my scalp and kissed the back of my neck. He turned me around and proceeded to kiss every single cut and bruise on my body. We spent the next hour testing the limits of just how much hot water Ranger's shower really had. Turns out it isn't limitless. Ranger's stamina on the other hand just might be.

When we were done, we wrapped ourselves in big fluffy robes and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Ranger handed me a cup of coffee and got one for himself.

I'd decided when the Tasty Pastry freak had me that if I got out alive, I wasn't going to be so rigid anymore about what a relationship needed to look like. I'd take what Ranger had to offer and enjoy every minute of it. I had also decided I was going to go back to work for Vinnie.

"I'm going to go back to work for Vinnie. I may not be the best at it, but I like my job." I sounded defensive and slightly hysterical.

"Babe" Ranger said and raised his eyebrows. "If you want to work for Vinnie then do it. It you want to work for RangeMan then do it. If you want to have babies and stay home then do it."

"Right, because you don't care." Now I just sounded petulant. So much for being an adult.

The corner of Ranger's mouth twitched like he was thinking about smiling. "Babe, I want you to do whatever you want to do. I'm not Morelli. I love you. Not some idealized version of what I think you should be."

That made me feel ridiculously happy, even though I knew Ranger's kind of love didn't come with a ring and a long-term commitment. I was Ok with that. I smiled and nodded.

"Is my apartment fixed?" I asked Ranger.

"Yes."

"I was thinking I would move back in tomorrow." I tried for the same matter-of-fact tone Ranger had used earlier.

"You could stay here." Ranger was doing that thing where if felt like he was looking in your soul. 

"But eventually I would have to leave, right?" I knew the answer. We'd done this dance before.

Several beats of silence went by and I thought Ranger wasn't going to answer.

"No" he finally said.

My heart stuttered and then began hammering wildly in my chest. "No?" Now I really sounded unhinged. "What do you mean no?"

"Babe, you were kidnapped and shot by a guy from the Tasty Pastry. Some random freak that had nothing to do with my past or your work. I've kept you at arm's length to protect you and you still got hurt. I've pushed you to Morelli and you still got hurt." He shook his head. "You have seen me at my worst and you still wanted me. You make me better."

I smiled. "Understood" A beat went by. "So, are you going to make some space for me in your closet or what?"

"Babe, that I can do." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes contemplating the fact we had just agreed to move in together. It felt solid, it felt right.

"You're using my favorite coffee mug" Ranger finally said. My brows shot up. I was using one of a set of identical, non-descript coffee mugs that Ella had bought.

My lips twitched "Really" I said "your favorite coffee mug?".

"Yes." He said and took my hand in his. "I like that coffee mug, and I plan to be around a long time to use it."

My eyes filled with tears and I moved to sit in his lap. We held each other like that for a long while.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt thanks for everyone that left reviews. Your feedback was wonderful, encouraging, and has helped me hone this story. Thank you

_Three months later_

I still did work for Vinnie but I was doing a lot more work at RangeMan. Ranger and I had decided to move to DC to open the new office at the end of the month.

Ranger had proven surprisingly easy to live with. His masculine energy still dominated, but he had made space for me. I'd even met some of his family and was surprised at how welcoming they were. We worked during the day and made love every night. Ranger was still magic.

We had even put a few personal touches in the apartment. I'd taken the picture that the freak had taken of us on the beach in Miami at our fake wedding and had it framed. It sat on our nightstand. In the screwed-up world that was Ranger and Stephanie it just made sense. I wanted something good to have come from my experience. Besides it really was an awesome picture. Every time I looked at it, I was amazed at the love captured on both of our faces. I wondered why it had taken us so long to find our way to each other.

Life was different but much the same. I'd just found a dead body in a warehouse on Stark street. I'd called it in and was waiting for the Trenton police to take my statement. I saw Morelli arrive and squelched a grimace. I hadn't talked to him since he walked out of the hospital.

Morelli was talking to a couple of uniforms when I felt Ranger behind me. He rested a protective hand on my neck. "Everything Ok Babe?" he asked.

I turned and snuggled into him for a moment. He kissed the top of my head. "It is now" I said. Ranger smiled at me, then nodded to Morelli and left.

I looked up as Morelli came over. I squared my spine. "I'm happy for you and Sandy." I was surprised to find I really did mean it. Sandy was about five months pregnant and Morelli and Sandy were getting married before the baby was born.

Turns out Sandy was already about two months pregnant when I made my big declaration, and Morelli and I had agreed to move in together and get married. She hadn't told Morelli yet, so I suppose in Morelli's defense, he too thought he was making a choice.

In my heart though, I knew that when Morelli found out there would have only been one choice. He would have done the right thing and left me for Sandy. Morelli was an honorable guy, at least I hoped for Sandy's sake he would be.

I couldn't help but think a part of me would have always questioned Morelli's faithfulness. I sat with that thought for a second. I realized I wasn't being fair. I had been with Ranger. Morelli had been with Sandy. Maybe the truth was because Morelli and I weren't right for each other, we kept gravitating to other people. Neither of us were intrinsically flawed or lacked the faithfulness gene. We just hadn't found our other half. That's why Morelli and I never quite aligned. We were always a little mismatched. Now that we were with the right people we would both be happy. I really hoped that was true.

Morelli eyed me carefully and then said "Thanks. That means a lot. I guess we got it a little backwards, but I'm really excited and happy."

Morelli sounded like he really meant that. I was glad.

"You and Ranger belong together." 

I felt my anger kick up. "Why is that" I said sarcastically "because we are both loose cannons and nutcases?"

Morelli shook his head. "No, not at all. Because I've known from the first time I saw the two of you together that you had something magic. He gets you and you get him. The man has nerves of steel. He jumped off a bridge to save you Stephanie. How could I ever compete with that? I always knew he had your heart. I just wasn't sure when you would realize it and break mine. I want you to be happy."

We hugged and he kissed my forehead. "You're a good cop and you're a good man. You will be a wonderful husband and father" I whispered to him.

Morelli gave me a little two fingered salute. "See you around cupcake" he said and headed back to work.

I watched him walk away and thought it was funny how things turned out just like they were supposed to sometimes.

When I got to the apartment Ranger was waiting dinner on me. We sat down and he poured us both some wine.

"How'd it go with Morelli?" he asked.

"It was … good" I said. "He and Sandy are expecting a baby. They're getting married." I realized as I said it, I had no regrets.

Ranger was watching me intently. He was doing that thing where he could sense my heartbeat and look inside my soul.

"I'm really happy for them. Someday I think we might all be friends." I realized as crazy as it sounded, I really did want that to be true.

Ranger took a jeweler's box out, opened it up and sat it on the table. His grandmother's ring was inside. He pushed the box to the center of the table. "When, or if, you are ever ready to marry me for real, put it on." 

I smiled, picked up the ring and slipped it on. "About time."

"Babe" Ranger said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your reviews and feedback are always welcome.


End file.
